


Лживый свет луны

by fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2019
Summary: Когда обманываешь, не удивляйся, что обманут и тебя.





	Лживый свет луны

Светло-лиловая помада хорошо сочетается с темным платьем, наносить ее нужно осторожно, чтобы тонкие губы казались немного больше. Пышные искусственные ресницы приклеены капельками специального клея на уставшие веки. Здесь любят, чтобы было поярче. Руки в тонких сетчатых перчатках поправляют пышный подол юбки, которая едва прикрывает острые коленки в обтягивающих коричневых чулках.

— Давай, я помогу, — дружелюбно говорит одна из девушек и проводит по светлому лицу кисточкой для румян.

Когда с макияжем заканчивают: тени идеально симметричны, тон щек не отличить от натурального румянца, глаза в обрамлении густых темных ресниц словно светятся изнутри, — приходит очередь парика. Светлый парик идеально ложится поверх волос такого же цвета. Поправляя длинные прядки, девушка улыбается своему отражению, когда из-за двери раздается голос хозяйки:

— Мизуки, твой выход!

— Удачи, — шепчет девушка, что помогла ей, наблюдая за стройной фигурой, направляющейся к выходу.

***

Все зовут его Мизуки, это имя придумала хозяйка заведения. Впрочем, спрашивать о настоящих именах здесь было не принято. Куроко такие правила устраивали, а задушевные разговоры он все равно не любил. Для него это лишь способ хорошего заработка, и за прошедшие полгода он уже привык переодеваться в девушку. Работы здесь хватало всем даже зимой, вернее, особенно зимой, когда клиенты приходили расслабиться, выпить чего-нибудь покрепче и посмотреть на милых дам.

На это место Куроко наткнулся совершенно случайно. Весной он перешел на третий курс, свободного времени стало больше. Ставшие его единственным увлечением после отъезда Кагами книги — он так и не смог заставить себя играть в баскетбол в университете — учебе нисколько не мешали, а даже шли ему в плюс. Он давно вырвался в ряды отличников, и преподаватели никогда к нему не придирались. Все могло бы идти своим чередом и дальше, но одним вечером все изменилось.

Семейный ужин был в самом разгаре, когда бабушка вдруг упала со стула и потеряла сознание. Ошарашенный Куроко попытался ее поднять, но родители остановили его и поспешили вызвать скорую. Никто не знал, что произошло, и в больницу семья ехала в полном смятении. Конечно, здоровье пожилой женщины с годами не становилось лучше, но ни Куроко, ни его родители не оказались готовы к такому.

В палате бабушка пришла в себя, а потом доктор долго объяснял про болезни сосудов, к которым теперь добавился и перелом. С переломом было что-то не то, требовалась операция, даже если для пожилых людей могли возникнуть новые осложнения. Взволнованный Куроко держал бабушку за руку, пока та кивала и охала, слушая доктора. Мама с папой тоже согласились, что первым делом нужно возвращать подвижность, а затем лечить сосуды.

Хорошо хоть, денег хватило на оплату операции, но дальнейший уход за пожилой женщиной стоил недешево. Пока что решили оставить бабушку в больнице, ведь дома никто не смог бы за ней присматривать — родители Куроко работали до вечера, а он сам возвращался только во второй половине дня.

После операции Куроко старался оставаться с бабушкой до позднего вечера, даже если рано утром ему нужно было бежать в университет. И вот однажды, выйдя из больницы, он брел по улице в сторону железнодорожной станции, чтобы сесть на поезд и поехать домой. Сам тогда не понял, почему слезы вдруг потекли из глаз. Бабушка была для него намного ближе родителей, которые до вечера пропадали на работе, именно она научила его читать и, когда он рос, всегда находила для него минутку. И когда вдруг выяснилось, что бабушка уже давно больна, Куроко понял, что не знает, как теперь быть. Хотелось дальше плыть по течению: посвятить себя учебе, закончить университет, найти работу. И чтобы с родными все было в порядке. Но у Куроко никто и не спросил, готов ли он к переменам. Вот так все и случилось — как снег на голову. Хотел он того или нет, привычная жизнь изменилась, выдернув его из его уютного мирка. И сейчас надо думать о том, как помочь родителям.

Вытирая слезы, он прибавил шагу — вдруг что-то сильно ударилось в его плечо, и он в кого-то врезался:

— Извините.

Чья-то цепкая рука схватила его повыше локтя, заставив развернуться. Незнакомая женщина смотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— А это может быть интересно. Как раз то, чего мне не хватало, — задумчиво пробормотала она. — Эй, парень, хочешь подработать?

Куроко смотрел на весьма экстравагантную особу. Женщине было где-то под пятьдесят, может, больше, а ее сухого телосложения не скрывала даже весенняя теплая куртка. Наверное, в молодости она покорила не одного мужчину. Хотя на ее лице давно появились морщины, ярко накрашенные глаза все так же кокетливо посматривали на него.

Женщина отпустила руку Куроко и спросила еще раз:

— Ты меня вообще слышишь? Работу предлагаю.

Замявшись, Куроко стал подыскивать слова для ответа:

— Извините, я немного растерялся. Что вы говорили про подработку?

Она долго смотрела в его глаза и вдруг мягко улыбнулась:

— Случилось что?

Куроко не ответил. Тогда женщина вздохнула:

— Можешь не рассказывать, но останешься тут — замерзнешь. Дождь начинается, — она огляделась по сторонам. — Пойдем в мой клуб, согреешься. А там, может, помогу чем. И про работу расскажу.

Куроко согласился, удивив даже самого себя. Обычно он отказывался от сомнительных знакомств на улице, но в тот вечер мысли были заняты лишь состоянием бабушки.

Похоже, клуб располагался в подвале. Крутые ступеньки вели к маленькой, ничем не примечательной двери, и Куроко на секунду засомневался, стоил ли вообще заходить.

— Да не волнуйся, у нас все прилично. Хоть заведение и небольшое, в узких кругах его хорошо знают, — женщина с силой толкнула дверь.

Внутри около входа стояли двое рослых охранников, хозяйка перебросилась с ними парой слов, а затем поманила озирающегося Куроко за собой. Он бывал в клубах раньше. Но не в таких. Здесь не играла громкая музыка, да и рассеянное освещение не располагало к танцам, которые так любили его ровесники. Из-за полумрака и темных стен зал казался бесконечным, но стоило Куроко приглядеться, и он заметил, что места тут совсем немного. На противоположной от входа стороне находилась небольшая сцена, а вдоль стен стояли маленькие круглые столики с мягкими креслами или диванами. Из предполагаемых посетителей Куроко смог разглядеть лишь мужчину в компании нарядной девушки… Тут ему в глаза бросилось очевидное: одежду его спутницы приличной назвать язык не поворачивался. Короткое платье, вызывающие темные чулки с ажурными подвязками, яркий макияж… Тут-то парень наконец понял, куда попал. Он хотел было возмутиться, но хозяйка потянула его за отдельный столик, подальше от посетителя:

— Не шарахайся так, у нас тут не бордель.

Куроко отвернулся от парочки и присел на предложенный диван. Женщина достала сигареты и закурила:

— Будешь?

— Спасибо, но я не курю.

Куроко весь напрягся — эта обстановка ему не пришлась по душе. Женщина усмехнулась и махнула рукой, подзывая кого-то, и вскоре около их столика нарисовалась девушка в неброском наряде: юбка чуть выше колен и простая белая маечка с бейджиком. Всё на удивление прилично.

— Добрый вечер, Одзаки-сама. Желаете сегодня вина?

Одзаки-сама покачала головой:

— Здравствуй, Юми. Нет, лучше кофе. — Она повернулась к Куроко: — Чай или кофе?

— Чай, пожалуйста.

Девушка поклонилась и ушла.

— Вы сказали, что это не бордель, — внезапно осмелев, произнес Куроко. — Что же тогда?

Одзаки-сама усмехнулась:

— Мои девочки только танцуют для посетителей, без каких-либо прикосновений — это табу. Ну или беседуют с ними, развлекают. Тут у нас свои правила. Ты сам не был в подобных местах?

— Не доводилось, — сухо ответил Куроко.

— Экий ты хладнокровный, — сквозь смешок произнесла собеседница. — В школе еще учишься?

Он покачал головой:

— Нет, на третьем курсе университета.

— Ха! А по тебе и не скажешь.

Официантка подала напитки и ушла. Глотнув теплого зеленого чая, Куроко почувствовал себя лучше, но перед глазами снова всплыла больница. Однако хозяйка заведения не давала ему задуматься:

— Когда я тебя увидела на улице, ты плакал вроде. Случилось что-то плохое?

Она спрашивала осторожно, но пути для отступления не давала. И Куроко решил, что может все рассказать. В конце концов, она ему никто, он ей — тоже. А перед незнакомцами всегда легче выговариваться.

— Моя бабушка попала в больницу, и лечение будет долгим и… дорогим. Родители одни не потянут, даже несмотря на то, что они оба работают. Я думал найти подработку на вторую половину дня. Но опыта у меня нет, да и не знаю, вдруг это помешает учебе.

Одзаки-сама слушала внимательно.

— Ты что-нибудь умеешь?

— Раньше играл в баскетбол. В школе. Но бросил.

Куроко перевел взгляд на сцену, на которую вышли еще две откровенно одетые девушки, они кокетничали между собой и строили глазки одиноким посетителям.

— С баскетболом я не помогу, но работенка для тебя найдется, — хозяйка с интересом рассматривала лицо собеседника, а затем ее взгляд спустился ниже. — Ты невысокий и худой, да еще и с голубыми глазами. Спрос будет.

Куроко чуть не поперхнулся чаем. Такого он никак не ожидал! Что-что она сказала?!

— Спрос? Я подумал, вам нужен официант…

Сипло рассмеявшись, дама сказала:

— Официант? У меня одна девочка и так прекрасно со всем справляется. Здесь не кафе, подают только напитки и легкие закуски. Нет, мне не нужен официант. А вот танцовщица, вроде тебя, заинтересовала бы посетителей.

Куроко с ужасом посмотрел на Одзаки-саму, которая, кажется, не шутила!

— Я и танцевать-то не умею… Не думаю, что мне такое подойдет.

— Не умеешь — научим. Но если говорить уж совсем прямо, то я тебя не ради танцев беру. Ты будешь, вроде… м-м-м… легкой экзотики, понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Куроко.

Затянувшись сигаретой, Одзаки-сама начала объяснять:

— Клиенты у нас бывают разные, а для этого нам нужно предоставить им максимально большой выбор. Приходят и те, кто заинтересовался бы и переодетыми мальчиками, но нанять подходящих парней у меня еще не получилось. Если не считать тех громил, — она кивнула на охранников.

Куроко пытался переварить услышанное. Подработка походила на какое-то извращение, в котором все меньше хотелось участвовать. Тем временем хозяйка продолжала:

— У такой работы есть плюсы — график свободный. Клиенты к тебе, поверь, потянутся. Оплата у нас по времени — чем дольше займешь посетителя, тем больше заработаешь. Плачу хорошо, с каким-нибудь рестораном, где ты собрался официантом работать, не сравнить. Кроме того, как я уже говорила, касаться танцовщиц запрещено. Это первое правило. Всего их два.

— А какое второе?

— С клиентами не спать, — прямо ответила Одзаки-сама.

Куроко едва заметно покраснел, но, к счастью, в полумраке хозяйка этого не заметила.

— Для этого есть вполне очевидная причина. Многие мужчины, знаешь ли, существа азартные. Девушка волнует их, пока остается недоступной. А как разденется, то всё, игра закончилась. Поэтому клуб заинтересован в том, чтобы клиенты приходили еще и еще. Постоянных посетителей у нас много. И, как правило, они заглядывают к конкретным работницам.

Одзаки-сама все говорила, а Куроко от неловкости уже хотел провалиться под землю. Нет, на такую работу он не готов, не осмелится. Он должен отказаться.

— Даже если ты ничего не умеешь, тут тебя научат, — продолжала Одзаки-сама. — Девочки у меня приветливые, а чаевые делятся на всех, поэтому все друг другу помогают. Костюмы, косметику, парики и прочее предоставит клуб. Поэтому подумай…

Куроко покачал головой:

— Я… вряд ли смогу здесь пригодиться. Но спасибо за предложение.

Ему все равно пора уходить, осталось всего два поезда, а дальше хоть ночуй на вокзале. Чай согрел Куроко, но нужно было отправляться домой.

Женщина внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Не торопись с ответом. Поразмысли хорошенько. Вот, — она достала из кармана пальто визитку, — возьми. Можешь хотя бы попробовать. Ну и, чтобы тебе было с чем сравнивать, я расскажу про среднюю оплату за смену…

***

Как и говорила Одзаки-сама, заработок в клубе оказался ощутимо выше, чем в тех кафе, которые успел обойти Куроко. Там он мог работать четыре-пять часов в вечернюю смену после университета и на выходных, клуб же предлагал свободный график, и ему обещали, что в среднем он будет работать часа три. Так что он успевал бы заскочить перед сменой к бабушке.

Хотя необходимость наряжаться в женские наряды пугала Куроко, он все же решил попробовать. Не понравится — уйдет и устроится в кафе, как и планировал. Родителям и бабушке пришлось соврать. Им знать, как именно он зарабатывает деньги, было не нужно. Хозяйка клуба гарантировала, что в женской одежде его не узнают и что первое время остальные танцовщицы помогут и приглядят за ним. Настоящих имен здесь не спрашивали. Даже если бы однокурсники заглянули и начали потом приставать с расспросами, Куроко всегда мог отмахнуться, что они его просто с кем-то перепутали.

Одзаки-сама обрадовалась, что Куроко согласился хотя бы попытаться, и в первый же вечер стала придумывать новому работнику образ. Ему подобрали костюм, нашелся даже какой-то голубой парик с волосами средней длины, а также Куроко получил новое прозвище — «Мизуки», или «Прекрасная луна».

Поначалу надевать все эти невесомые тонкие вещи было трудно, он краснел от смущения, когда девушки помогали ему застегивать ажурный лифчик или показывали, как натягивать чулки. С косметикой еще хуже: он дергался от любых, даже самых нежных прикосновений — к этому он совсем не привык. Сидеть смирно не получалось. Когда танцовщицы пытались нанести тени ему на веки, Куроко жмурился и макияж глаз приходилось повторять по два, а то и три раза. Но настоящей проблемой для него стали накладные ресницы — от них слезились глаза, а еще ему казалось, что пинцетом ему попадут в глаз. К счастью, обошлось. Привык он только неделе к третьей.

А в дебютный день, когда все было готово, Куроко действительно не узнал себя в зеркале. Он не мог назвать свой образ в отражении таким же милым и красивым, какими были другие танцовщицы, но на парня он теперь точно не походил. Выдавали его лишь более широкие плечи, узкие бедра и слегка выпирающий кадык.

— Ну, с этим я что-нибудь сделаю, — приговаривала Одзаки-сама, просматривая имеющиеся костюмы. — Юбку пышную подберем, над рукавами подумаем и незаметно будет, Мизуки. А на шею пока платок повяжем.

Весь образ должен был строиться на недоступности и таинственности. Хозяйка даже решила, что Мизуки лучше без надобности не разговаривать — достаточно смотреть на клиентов своими голубыми глазами из-под пушистых ресниц. Но Куроко даже без этого опасался разоблачения и почти ждал, что, стоит ему выйти на сцену, кто-нибудь из зала завопит, что тут парень.

— Не волнуйся, это только пробный выход! Возможно, тебя никто и не подзовет сегодня, — говорили ему девушки. — Если позовут, просто подойди к столику, поклонись, а потом мельком смотри на клиента. Постарайся понять, чего он хочет, присядь с ним рядом, но не слишком близко…

— Двигаться мы тебя научили, но для начала можешь стоять вот так, — одна из блондинок показала стеснительную позу, — а потом просто медленно повернись к нему и улыбайся, Мизуки. Не торопись и не мельтеши, пусть движения будут плавными.

— Да, если что-то пойдет не так, ты же помнишь, что под каждым столиком есть кнопка. Нажмешь — прибежит охрана, ничего не бойся. Клиенты у нас чаще всего спокойные.

Куроко все-таки вышел на сцену. Очень медленно — даже на невысоких каблуках он ходил еще плохо. Дрожь не унималась, он ничего не мог различить в темном зале, но через пару минут глаза привыкли к полумраку. Посетителей было совсем немного, он не знал, куда деть руки, и стоял, зажавшись, а стоящие рядом девушки шепотом пытались его успокоить. Куроко про себя молил, чтобы никто его не подозвал, но и четверти часа не прошло — клиент нашелся.

Ему помахал рукой мужчина, сидящий в углу зала, и Куроко, сглотнув, двинулся в ту сторону. Посетителю было где-то за сорок; очки, деловой костюм, аккуратная прическа, темно-красный галстук — выглядел он солидно. Куроко почему-то думал, что подобных развлечений захотят только законченные извращенцы, но мужчина на первый взгляд не выглядел подозрительно. Он приветливо улыбался, рассматривая его поверх прозрачных стеклышек своих очков:

— Как тебя зовут, милая?

Куроко весь побледнел от этих слов и слегка вздрогнул, а челка упала на глаза. Стало страшно. Вдруг чья-то теплая рука легла на плечо, он вскинул голову — Минами, дружелюбная брюнетка, которая помогала ему с макияжем:

— Добрый вечер, Господин! Это Мизуки, она сегодня работает впервые и немного стесняется. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о ней! — Минами ободряюще улыбнулась и ушла к другому столику, пританцовывая на ходу.

— Ох, тысяча извинений, милейшая Мизуки! Присядь, пожалуйста, и составь мне компанию, пока я буду пить кофе.

Куроко осторожно опустился на предложенное место и украдкой посмотрел на мужчину. Он оказался обычным человеком, не спеша пил кофе, рассказывал о своей работе и с улыбкой разглядывал красавицу. Если бы не его любопытные взгляды, то такое времяпровождение смахивало бы на простую дружескую беседу, вернее, монолог. Куроко не произнес ни слова, лишь изредка кивал и почтительно смотрел на клиента, как учили девочки.

Уже позже Куроко понял, что тот мужчина из постоянных клиентов клуба, причем самых нормальных. Одзаки-сама была искренне рада, что именно с ним прошла первая встреча Мизуки. Со временем Куроко научился различать клиентов — достаточно было пару минут понаблюдать за ними. Благо следить за людьми он научился еще на баскетбольной площадке. Мужчины приходили разные: и молодые, и даже пожилые, некоторые сразу понимали, что перед ними парень, тогда он мог слегка поддержать беседу. Удивительно, но никто из них ни разу не обозвал его извращенцем или сумасшедшим — эти люди хотели образ и платили деньги за «Мизуки», до Куроко им дела не было. Женщины тоже заглядывали, но очень редко, их обслуживала Асами, но чаще невысокая рыжая танцовщица — Ханако.

— Это мои клиентки, — сказала ему одним вечером Ханако, — старайся к ним не приближаться. Не потому, что я не хочу делиться, просто они или боятся мужчин, или просто хотят от них отдохнуть. Я не хочу, чтобы они чувствовали себя некомфортно.

Со временем у Куроко появились свои клиенты, Одзаки-сама как в воду глядела. Часто он мог навскидку определить, кто из новопришедших выберет его. Эти люди хотели экзотики, и привычные милые девушки их не интересовали. Куроко было все равно, кто его выберет, но из-за этого порой ссорились другие танцовщицы. Если посетителю позволяли средства, он мог заплатить за общество более чем одной красавицы, но случалось такое редко.

Выходил в зал он уже гораздо спокойнее, научился сам накладывать тени и красить губы, правда, с ресницами ему все еще помогали. Он никогда не думал, что женщинам приходится делать столько всего ради одного вечера. К своему стыду, Куроко научился не только краситься, но и брить ноги.

Двигался он все еще скованно, хотя учился быстро. В первые недели ему дали освоиться, но работа с клиентами — это не только милые беседы за чашкой кофе, это еще и необходимо уметь себя показать, зацепить посетителя, заставить его прийти еще. Никто не требовал превосходной пластики, однако основные движения и хотя бы пару коротких танцев знать было нужно. Подготовкой занималась одна из давно работавших здесь девушек, и в первое время Куроко приходил на час раньше смены, чтобы потренироваться.

Через пару месяцев его работы в клубе вдруг началось обновление гардероба. Куроко достался новый парик, длиной чуть ниже плеч, и весьма хорошего качества — не отличить от его настоящих волос. Еще на его вешалке теперь висели три платья с пышными юбками, пара корсетов и несколько бархоток на шею. Да, на популярных танцовщиц Одзаки-сама денег не жалела, она отлично умела видеть перспективных работниц.

Покупка новых костюмов горячо обсуждалась, уступая разве что девичьим разговорам о парнях. Все это напоминало Куроко школу или тот же институт, где одноклассницы собирались вместе и шушукались, думая, что никто их не слышит. В клубе происходило то же самое, ведь для большинства танцовщиц это была лишь подработка. Они, как самые обычные девушки, не стесняясь, обсуждали личную жизнь, ходили на свидания и утешали друг друга после разрывов со своими парнями. Куроко в этих разговорах не участвовал и чувствовал себя лишним. Он ни разу не влюблялся, рассказать ему было нечего, хотя пару раз девочки игриво спрашивали его, не положил ли он на кого глаз. Он только отшучивался и продолжал готовиться к выходу на сцену.

Иногда смены выходили не очень спокойными — клиенты напивались, уговаривали Куроко пойти с ними в мотель или пытались как бы невзначай прижаться к нему. Но такими вечерами его выручала способность исчезать из виду, а клиентов тактично подталкивали к выходу или помогали вызвать такси до дома охранники. И все равно эти мужчины возвращались, чтобы прекрасная Мизуки опять составила им компанию.

В какой-то момент Куроко отделил себя от Мизуки, в клубе он переставал быть собой, поэтому не принимал так близко к сердцу красноречивые похотливые взгляды посетителей, их рассказы и комплименты. Так легче: после смены сбросить с себя парик и одежду Мизуки, смыть косметику, быстро принять душ и выйти на улицу уже как Куроко Тецуя. Обычно ванной пользовались редко — девушки предпочитали быстрее вернуться домой, лишь частично стирали макияж, если он казался чересчур ярким. А вот Куроко не мог заявиться домой со смесью запахов табака и духов на волосах, с наклеенными ресницами и накрашенными губами — родители бы точно не оценили. Хотя ему и приходилось привирать им о своей работе, Куроко успокаивал себя, что за оплату ухода за бабушкой больше не стоило так сильно волноваться, и он даже мог какую-то часть откладывать на всякий случай.

Но одна из смен перевернула его жизнь.

***

— Мизуки, твой выход!

— Удачи.

Куроко одернул пышную юбку и в последний раз глянул в зеркало: сейчас его образ сильно отличался от первого выступления. Костюм проработали замечательно — все уязвимые места скрыты, даже плечи, оттеняемые другими деталями, теперь не выделялись. Образ загадочной незнакомки подходил Куроко лучше всего, да и ему самому он был по нраву, в отличие от скопированных из порнофильмов образов некоторых девушек.

Открыв дверь, он медленно направился к сцене, невысокие каблуки цокали. Теперь его походка стала более плавной, да и в туфлях или высоких сапогах размашисто шагать не получалось. Познав тонкости женской одежды, Куроко стал лучше понимать девушек и то, на какие жертвы им порой приходится идти, чтобы выглядеть красиво. А здесь недостаточно было просто красиво выглядеть, внимание клиентов нужно заслужить, уметь отличаться от женщин, которых те привыкли видеть в своем окружении: на работе, в университете или дома.

Он встал в углу сцены и переместил вес на одну ногу, подчеркивая изгиб талии, переходящей в кокетливо выступающее бедро. По понедельникам посетителей набиралось мало, но за столиком в центре зала уже сидело двое парней. Скользнув взглядом по их расслабленным позам, Куроко понял, что они, скорее всего, пришли в клуб не очень трезвыми. Прищурившись, он продолжал их рассматривать, по привычке теребя одной рукой кончики искусственных голубых волос.

Вдруг сердце пропустило удар. «Нет, не может быть!» Сегодняшние клиенты выглядели точь-в-точь как его старые друзья — Кагами и Аомине. Куроко постарался успокоиться, ведь они не могли сейчас оказаться в Японии, они уехали в Америку четыре года назад, чтобы профессионально играть в баскетбол! Тренировки в США были изматывающими, свободного времени не оставалось, об этом, по крайней мере, писал ему Кагами. Да и что его друзьям могло понадобиться в таком заведении?

Один из клиентов, так похожий на Кагами, стал показывать рукой в его сторону, что-то говоря своему собеседнику, а тот только рассмеялся. И вот тогда стало ясно, что это на самом деле его друзья. Голос Аомине он бы ни с чьим не перепутал. В такое дурацкое совпадение не хотелось верить, но сейчас, когда осознание все-таки пришло, Куроко растерялся. Они не должны догадаться, что он здесь работает, да еще и… в таком виде! Они не поймут…

Хотелось попросту убежать со сцены, испариться, как он обычно делал в щекотливых ситуациях, но ноги словно к полу приросли. Кое-как, на остатках самообладания, Куроко развернулся и неспешно ушел в гримерку.

***

— Аомине, зачем ты меня сюда привел? В баре было намного лучше, — Кагами согнул ногу и вальяжно закинул лодыжку на колено.

Аомине повертел в руке стакан с выпивкой:

— Надо уметь расслабляться, идиот. Ты, кроме тренировок, ничего вокруг себя не видишь. У нас законный отпуск, в конце концов! — Он сделал глоток и продолжил: — Раз уж мы в Японии, было бы кощунством не сходить посмотреть на милых девочек.

Кагами смотрел на пустующую сцену мрачным взглядом:

— Что-то я их тут не вижу. Не считая официантки, ни одной нет.

Аомине резко поставил стакан на столик, чуть не расплескав виски.

— Потому что шоу еще не началось, дурень! Ты что, не ходил никогда в такие клубы?

— Да больно надо было. Это ты у нас тот еще бабник.

Аомине поудобнее устроился на диване.

— Блин, не строй из себя святого, Кагами. Если не умеешь нормально общаться с женщинами, то лучшего места, чтобы начать, не найти. Мне уже надоело видеть твою кислую мину изо дня в день.

Кагами отвернулся, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Аомине вообще не должно волновать, что у него происходит на личном фронте.

— Эй, смотри! Вон, одна вышла, — хмыкнул друг, вновь поднимая стакан.

Парни уставились на синеволосую девушку, одетую в темное платье. Выходить в зал она не спешила, только стояла в углу сцены, будто ждала, что ее позовут обратно. Аомине фыркнул и вновь расслабился, а вот Кагами не сводил с незнакомки заинтересованного взгляда.

— Плоская, как доска, да еще и одежды целый ворох, — раскритиковал внешний вид девушки Аомине. — Я люблю тех, у которых хотя бы третий размер груди. Кагами?

Кагами взгляда не мог оторвать от синеволосой красотки, не понимая, чем же она его так зацепила. Он не любил мрачных хладнокровных девушек, но что-то в ней ему определенно понравилось. Возможно, необычный цвет волос? Любопытно взглянуть на нее поближе… Но внезапно девушка развернулась и ушла со сцены.

— Кагами, эй! — Он получил легкий толчок в плечо. — Не спи, сейчас начнется. Вон, еще девочки вышли. Посмотри вон на ту, в короткой юбочке!

— На какую? — Кагами растерялся, пытаясь отыскать среди нескольких новых красоток ту, что приглянулась Аомине.

— Да она одна в короткой юбке! Вон та, рыженькая! Пожалуй, ее и подзову. А ты?

Кагами молчал. Ни одна из девушек на сцене ему не приглянулась.

— Только не говори мне, что запал на ту плоскодонку с голубыми волосами?!

— Иди ты в задницу, Аомине! — он раздраженно махнул на друга рукой. — Развлекайся с той, которую выбрал, а мне не мешай.

Тот лишь усмехнулся и подозвал к себе рыженькую девушку.

***

Закрыв за собой дверь, Куроко сел на стул и попытался унять колотящееся сердце. Худшей ситуации он и представить себе не мог, а в голове роились беспорядочные мысли. Почему Кагами с Аомине здесь оказались? Почему именно здесь?! Аомине всегда нравились красивые девушки, от него Куроко еще мог ожидать подобного, но Кагами… А ведь всего четыре года прошло с его отъезда, неужели его напарник так сильно поменялся? Или это из-за Аомине? Тренировки для Кагами всегда были важнее подобных развлечений, в свое время его даже привлекательная Алекс не интересовала. В последнем сообщении Кагами говорил, что его карьера в НБА вот-вот пойдет вверх, что в Америке тяжело, но он обязательно станет лучшим, ведь дал обещание. А на деле вот, значит, чем он занят…

— Мизуки, что-то случилось? — над ухом раздался обеспокоенный голос хозяйки.

Куроко сомневался, можно ли признаться, но врать Одзаки-сама бесполезно — она отлично чувствовала ложь.

— Там… мои знакомые.

Хозяйка удивленно вскинула брови и потянулась за сигаретой:

— Вот как? Это те двое, что сели за центральный столик?

Он кивнул, поправляя упавшие на грудь голубые прядки парика. Одзаки-сама чиркнула зажигалкой и затянулась.

— Не паникуй, тебя с таким гримом и костюмом даже родная мать не признает.

Куроко молчал, нервно теребя подол юбки, а хозяйка спокойно курила, рассуждая вслух:

— Те двое никогда сюда не приходили. Молодые еще совсем — и нагловатые…

«Конечно, они ведь профессиональные баскетболисты», — чуть не сорвалось с языка. Аомине наглости было не занимать, а Кагами — упрямства. Не хотелось даже представлять, что они могут учудить в клубе, скандала Куроко хотелось меньше всего.

— Они… известные люди, — медленно проговорил Куроко. — Я думал, что они в Америке…

— Да будь эти двое хоть Папой Римским, у меня в этом месте свои законы и порядки. Попробуют нарушить — полетят за дверь, — фыркнула Одзаки сама, выпуская колечко дыма. — И не волнуйся, они тебя не узнают. Здесь ты Мизуки.

Дверь гримерки открылась со скрипом, и на пороге показалась Ханако, сегодня она была в простой короткой юбке и облегающем искристом топике:

— Мизуки, там тебя клиент зовет.

Кровь отхлынула от лица. Этого еще не хватало! Да он в жизни к ним не подойдет!

— Кто его просит? — поинтересовалась хозяйка.

— Там двое мужчин в центре. Одного я обслуживаю, а красноволосый хочет видеть только Мизуки, — Ханако повернулась к нему. — Я видела, что ты ушел, поэтому попыталась им предложить Наоми, но тот тип заупрямился — хочет только тебя.

Куроко захлестнула обида — Кагами мог хотя бы обмолвиться, что приехал в Японию, а вместо этого пошел с Аомине в клуб развлекаться с девушками. Как только Куроко представил себе напарника, флиртующего с танцовщицами, ему стало не по себе. Что это? Отвращение? Он прикрыл глаза… Нет, всего лишь обида и непонимание.

— Если не хочешь выходить, я могу сказать, что тебе нездоровится. — Ханако понимала, с этими клиентами точно что-то не так.

Куроко встал и, сам того не ожидая, решился:

— Не надо. Я выйду.

Позади раздался тихий смех хозяйки:

— А ты смелый, Мизуки. Ханако, подстрахуй его, если что, следи за парнями в оба. И помните про кнопку под столом. Как только запахнет жареным — нажимайте, нам тут проблемы не нужны.

Отсиживаться в гримерке Куроко больше не хотел. Не такого он ожидал от лучшего, как считал, друга. Почему ничего не написал? Кагами не хотел видеть его и посчитал, что проще будет не сообщать о приезде? Обман настолько сильно задел его, что в голове уже зрел план мести. Кагами хочет Мизуки? Он ее получит!

***

Вместе с Ханако Куроко направился к центральному столику, сосредотачиваясь на своем образе. Кагами ни в коем случае не должен понять, кто перед ним, а для этого требовалось пустить в ход все, чему Куроко научился. Аомине уже чуть отодвинулся от друга и похлопал рядом с собой, предлагая рыжеволосой красотке присесть, и Ханако грациозно опустилась на краешек дивана, при этом строго выдерживая дистанцию с клиентом. Куроко стоял около Кагами на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрел в сторону, делая вид, что тот его абсолютно не интересует. Для него не в первый раз было разыгрывать из себя неприступную незнакомку, этот образ клиентам нравился.

Пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом, Кагами разглядывал его платье, но Куроко упорно скользил взглядом по залу.

— Как тебя зовут?

Куроко вздрогнул от знакомого голоса, он звучал ласково и слишком слащаво. Он никогда не видел такого Кагами, и ему вдруг стало любопытно. Как многого он не знает о друге? Дотронувшись кончиками пальцев в перчатках до бархотки на шее, он лишь притворно вздохнул, оставляя вопрос без ответа. Нет, говорить Куроко не станет, ведь напарник может узнать его голос. Пока тот пытался сообразить, как еще можно привлечь внимание девушки, Аомине увлекся Ханако — та весело щебетала и расспрашивала, что привело его сюда, радостно улыбаясь и красуясь перед ним. Вот она рассмеялась и игриво обнажила плечо, а затем как бы невзначай поправила лямку бюстгальтера. Но Куроко знал, что это всего лишь один из ее приемов: развлечь клиента простеньким разговором и шутками, чтобы узнать его вкусы и прикинуть дальнейшее поведение. Аомине всегда любил внимание к своей персоне, поэтому уже проглотил «наживку».

Со стороны происходящее за центральным столиком казалось необычным: одна из парочек громко смеялась, а другая — хранила молчание. В клуб пришли еще несколько клиентов, и милые дамы в юката, «школьницы» и «горничные» побежали их обслуживать.

Кагами не дождался ответа и сказал, как зовут его самого, но так неуверенно, словно забыл собственное имя. Куроко это даже нравилось — видеть растерянного Кагами было очень интересно! За четыре года тот, казалось, вовсе не изменился. Такой же мускулистый, из одежды — джинсы да футболка, даже прическу не сменил. Аомине уже забыл о друге, откровенно пялясь на аппетитный бюст своей собеседницы, а Куроко все же захотел посмотреть в глаза Кагами. Он знал, что рискует, но искушение было слишком велико.

Сделав полшага к столику, Куроко оперся на него одной рукой и чуть наклонился, заставляя Кагами обратить на себя внимание. Редкая возможность — вести клиента своими действиями, делать так, как хочется самому, а не играть куклу, следуя одним и тем же дурацким просьбам. Кагами поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. Куроко смотрел в эти вишневые глаза, он видел их столько раз, когда играл с Кагами в баскетбол… Короткие зрительные контакты были важны для связки Света и Тени, и тогда оба знали, что означает «понимать напарника с полувзгляда». Но сейчас от былого азарта в этих глазах не осталось и следа — Кагами смотрел на него, как и все остальные клиенты, словно на объект фантазий.

«Не узнал», — с грустью подумал Куроко. Это было к лучшему, но все же он немного расстроился. Оказывается, макияжа, парика и непривычной одежды достаточно, чтобы напарник перестал его чувствовать.

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, — очарованно произнес Кагами.

Куроко медленно кивнул и чуть наклонил голову вбок, показывая, что внимательно слушает своего клиента.

— Вижу, ты меня понимаешь. Не любишь разговаривать?

Голубые волосы мерно качнулись в такт отрицанию, тогда Кагами постарался улыбнуться:

— Может, присядешь?

Куроко не стал садиться на диван. Аккуратно подобрав юбку, он присел на край стола, закинул ногу на ногу, без всякого стеснения открывая взору растерянного друга ноги в темно-коричневых чулках, и сложил руки на колене. После того, как перестал играть в баскетбол, он подрастерял мышечную массу, а плотные чулки служили отличной маскировкой. Реакция Кагами не заставила себя долго ждать, он буквально пожирал взглядом стройные ноги перед собой.

А был ли кто-нибудь у него в Америке? Кагами не краснел, не смущался, но будто едва сдерживался, чтобы не распустить руки. Возможно, график тренировок не позволял заводить постоянные отношения. Хоть у самого Куроко ни разу не было девушки, его работа в клубе не добавила ему желания искать ее — женщины будто перестали его интересовать. Таинство нарядов, нижнего белья и переодевания он прочувствовал на себе, и теперь его было сложно чем-то удивить. К тому же работающие здесь девушки вовсе не стеснялись присутствия «Мизуки» — для них он стал своим. И переодевались они вместе, в единственной гримерной.

— Ты очень необычная, — Кагами попытался сделать комплимент, но вышло из рук вон плохо.

«Еще бы!» Куроко чуть не расхохотался — Дон Жуан из напарника никакой, но вон как старается! Откинув гладкие голубые волосы назад, он лишь скромно улыбнулся.

— Дорогуша, попроси официантку принести мне еще виски, — внезапно подал голос Аомине.

— Конечно, господин!

Ханако спорхнула с дивана и легкой походкой направилась к бару, тем временем Аомине перевел взгляд на него, сидящего на столе. Куроко краем глаза заметил его разочарованную гримасу и усмехнулся про себя — хорошо, что Аомине его не узнал. Это могло испортить все веселье, впервые Куроко хотел побыть с клиентом подольше — и не ради денег.

Вскоре Ханако вернулась и аккуратно поставила на стол новую порцию выпивки, вновь увлекая Аомине своими улыбками и пышными формами.

— Ты можешь станцевать для меня? — вдруг спросил Кагами.

Делать это Куроко не любил, но желание клиента — закон, поэтому он соскользнул со стола и начал медленно двигаться в такт негромкой музыке. Полноценным танцем эти движения не были, в конце концов, здесь не стрип-клуб, но покачивание бедрами, томный взгляд и нежные прикосновения к собственной шее, груди и бедрам Куроко разучил хорошо. Иногда танцовщицы за отдельную плату или по собственной воле в процессе танца избавлялись от некоторых деталей одежды: перчаток, поясов, бархоток, ленточек или чулок, если таковые имелись, но от Мизуки обычно ждали чего-нибудь другого. По собственной воле, подыгрывая тщеславию клиентов, он разве что снимал бархотку — для тех, кто уже знал или догадался, что он парень.

Но Кагами этого не знал, поэтому Куроко вел себя осторожно и старался вложить в движения как можно больше женской пластики, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь в финальной позе. Он не помнил, чтобы вот так старался хоть для одного из своих постоянных посетителей. Звук аплодисментов вернул мысли Куроко обратно в клуб. Судя по восхищенному выражению лица Кагами, ему понравилось. Куроко поклонился и вновь уселся на край стола, поигрывая пальцами с кончиками парика.

Наверное, они так и продолжили бы играть в гляделки, если бы не распоясавшийся Аомине, который начал приставать к Ханако с невнятными вопросами, где она хотела бы продолжить знакомство. Девушка отшучивалась, но парень уже начинал вести себя слишком настырно и переходить рамки дозволенного, потянулся к ней, чтобы приобнять. Куроко встревоженно сдвинул ладонь, готовясь в любую секунду нащупать кнопку под столом, но Кагами его опередил:

— Эй, Аомине! Тебе уже хватит на сегодня.

Он потряс перебравшего друга за плечо, отвлекая его от Ханако. Тот фыркнул:

— Да у нас впереди вся ночь! Куда ты торопишься?!

Но Кагами был непреклонен:

— Девушки, рассчитайте нас, пожалуйста. Я заплачу.

Пока Ханако бегала за счетом, Куроко продолжал смотреть на Кагами. И как тот только смог пойти наперекор Аомине? Другому такое бы с рук не сошло.

Наконец Кагами расплатился, встал, забрал куртки и потянул Аомине за собой на выход, бросив на свою «девушку» прощальный взгляд:

— Спасибо!

Куроко и Ханако синхронно поклонились:

— Приятного вечера, господа, приходите еще!

***

Тщательно смыв с лица косметику и приняв душ после смены, Куроко подхватил сумку, вышел из клуба и огляделся на всякий случай. «Он уехал», — облегченно вздохнул он и побежал, чтобы успеть на последний поезд.

Сегодняшний вечер запомнится ему надолго. Куроко не знал, радоваться такой встрече или нет. Конечно, он хотел увидеть напарника, расспросить его о жизни в Америке и об успехах в баскетболе, посидеть с ним, наверное, как раньше, в кафе. Но, судя по всему, Кагами не очень-то хотел его видеть, иначе хотя бы написал сообщение по приезду. Его завороженный взгляд до сих пор стоял перед глазами. И Куроко чувствовал себя неловко — все эти улыбки предназначались Мизуки, он словно подглядел за Кагами в замочную скважину. Однако, вспоминая, что напарник променял его на развлечения в клубе, Куроко переставал винить себя. В конце концов, Кагами никогда об этом не узнает.

Когда он пришел домой, то увидел на кухне отца, который сидел с ноутбуком и еще работал. Отец оторвался от экрана и приветливо произнес:

— Тецуя, здравствуй! Хочешь перекусить?

Куроко покачал головой:

— Нет, спасибо. Я лучше пойду спать, устал.

— Да уж, ваше кафе действительно поздно закрывается. Не перенапрягайся, ты достаточно помог.

— Все хорошо, пап, мне не сложно. Спокойной ночи!

— Спокойной ночи, Тецуя.

В своей комнате Куроко разделся, завел на телефоне будильник и открыл последнее сообщение от Кагами, которое получил пару месяцев назад. В нем тот писал, что уже тренируется в сборной команде для лиги НБА и безумно занят. «Лжец!» — Куроко отложил телефон, накрылся одеялом и уснул.

***

Сразу после занятий Куроко наспех перекусил в одном из ближайших кафе и вернулся в библиотеку. Почему-то по вторникам клиентов приходило больше, смены были короткими, чтобы показать побольше девушек, и ему как раз хватит времени позаниматься.  
Когда он пришел в клуб, уже было поздно, а сигаретами в зале пахло так, что он едва не задохнулся. Пришлось прикрыть рот носовым платком и поспешить за сцену, где вытяжка все-таки работала получше. Ничего, он привык. Проскочив в гримерку, он подошел к своей вешалке и начал перебирать наряды. Его образ был уникальным, поэтому девушки не питали особого интереса к его «старомодным» платьям, да и по размеру они почти никому не подходили. Так у него и завелся собственный маленький уголок. Другие костюмы висели в двух местах: популярные — на общей вешалке, остальные — в шкафу.

Тёмное платье надевать вновь не хотелось, он и так в нем проходил уже три смены подряд. На сегодня можно выбрать синее или изумрудное. Достав оба, Куроко все же решил остановиться на синем — в этом платье ему было удобнее всего. Максимально закрытое, с неглубоким декольте, пышной юбкой до щиколоток и длинными рукавами, оно было приятным на ощупь и не сковывало движений. А еще под него можно надеть короткие чулки, простые туфли-лодочки и повязать на шею легкий голубой платок.

Девушки уже почти закончили переодеваться, поэтому, как только Куроко справился с бюстгальтером и подкладками, имитирующими грудь, ему помогли зашнуровать платье.

— С макияжем сегодня сам? — хихикнула Ханако.

Куроко тем временем осторожно натягивал второй чулок, стараясь не задеть пластырь на щиколотке:

— Да, думаю, справлюсь.

Когда основные приготовления завершились, Куроко заскочил в маленькую ванную комнату, чтобы ополоснуть лицо, а затем вернулся и принялся медленно наносить на кожу тональный крем. Далее пришлось чуть подкорректировать брови карандашом, нанести румяна, тени для век и накрасить губы. Самое сложное ожидало впереди. Осторожно капая клеем на искусственные ресницы, он старался сосредоточиться. У него все еще неуверенно подрагивали пальцы, в отличие от девушек, которые наклеивали ресницы быстро и точно. Впрочем, у Куроко тоже получилось неплохо, оставалось лишь подправить съехавшие уголки пинцетом и немного подождать. Рука привычно потянулась за одним из флакончиков духов — сегодня он выбрал нежный свежий аромат, отодвинув сладкий до следующего раза. Куроко нанес духи на шею и запястья, а после повязал голубой платок, чтобы тот пропитался приятным запахом. Это простая необходимость, каждая танцовщица благоухала по-своему, согласно образу. Многие из посетителей курили, а девушки даже под конец смены должны были приятно пахнуть.

Причесавшись, он опустил голову, надел парик и осторожно расчесал его прядки. Последний штрих — перчатки, и он готов идти на сцену.

В комнату зашла Одзаки-сама, осмотрела присутствующих и осталась довольна:

— Некоторые клиенты так никого и не выбрали. Постарайтесь, красавицы.

Те, кто уже был готов, напоследок красовались перед зеркалом, подбирая подходящие к костюмам позы. Последняя вечерняя смена — самая денежная. Привлекут ли посетителей костюмы и новые образы? Хоть Куроко и понимал, что не все считают работу танцовщицы достойной, однако, вдобавок к неплохим деньгам, здесь можно в полной мере перевоплотиться в того, кем ты никогда не станешь. Уж он это знал как никто другой.

— Мизуки, тебя тоже ждут, — усмехнулась Одзаки-сама.

Куроко остановился на полушаге:

— Кто?

— Тот красноволосый тип, что вчера приходил. Но на этот раз он один, без своего дружка. Все прошло гладко, так? Обслужишь его?

— Хорошо.

Куроко не ожидал, что Кагами придет вновь, да еще и без Аомине. Неужели ему так понравилось? И на что он надеется? Станет ли приходить еще? Куроко представил, что Кагами будет подзывать его каждый день, и такая картина не особо обрадовала. Не может же он вечно притворяться перед ним девушкой! Да и, зная напарника, терпением тот не отличался, так что когда-нибудь ему надоест и захочется большего. Не хотелось, чтобы его выставили за дверь. Но об этом думать рано, и Куроко, отогнав тревожные мысли, отправился к выходу.

Оказавшись на сцене, он поискал взглядом друга и заметил его за укромным столиком в уголке зала. Вздохнув, Куроко аккуратно подобрал подол платья, спустился со сцены и не спеша двинулся к Кагами. Подходя все ближе, он понял, что на столе перед Кагами ни одного стакана, и ему стало страшно — вдруг на трезвую голову тот все-таки его узнает?

— А-а, Мизуки! Здравствуй! — Кагами широко улыбнулся. — Присядешь?

Места на угловом диванчике оказалось предостаточно, поэтому Куроко кивнул и опустился на сидение. Напарник смотрел на него, как и вчера, с нескрываемым интересом, но сегодня его взгляд был более осмысленным. Он, кажется, пребывал в хорошем расположении духа, темные глаза блестели — Кагами наслаждался вечером.

— Узнал твое имя у хозяйки заведения, ты ведь мне вчера не сказала, — с укором произнес он.

Но Куроко не ответил, только чуть повернул к нему голову.

— Мизуки… красивое имя. Означает «Прекрасная Луна», так?

Кивок. Все эти вопросы Куроко слышал уже тысячу раз — так себе попытка завести диалог с несговорчивой танцовщицей. Но Кагами не растерялся, его полностью устраивало даже такое молчаливое общество.

— Меня зовут Кагами Тайга. Сейчас вот живу в Америке, играю там в баскетбол. Ты когда-нибудь смотрела баскетбольные игры, Мизуки?

Пришлось отрицательно покачать головой. Однако разговор начал нравиться Куроко — хотелось узнать о том, чем же жил его напарник эти четыре года. Он полностью развернулся к Кагами и постарался изобразить неподдельный интерес, хлопнув пару раз ресницами. И, кажется, это сработало — Кагами улыбнулся:

— Ну да, наверное, для девушки там мало интересного. Но мне очень нравится играть, это была моя мечта…

«Была?» — мысленно спросил Куроко, но вслух лишь удивленно вздохнул и слегка наклонил голову вбок, подталкивая рассказать больше.

— Обидно получилось, — усмехнулся Кагами. — Я так грезил о лиге НБА, но попасть туда оказалось непросто. Три года тренировался в команде университета, а результатов оказалось недостаточно. Я сдался и решил сделать перерыв. — Он вздохнул и посмотрел куда-то сквозь зал. — А ведь я дал другу обещание, что добьюсь своей цели. Стыдно ему даже сказать об этом.

Сердце заколотилось. Он прекрасно понимал, кого Кагами имел в виду. «Неужели он действительно думает, что я в нем разочаруюсь?» — Куроко захотел хорошенько ткнуть напарника промеж ребер, до того задели его слова. Но пришлось сдержаться и лишь раздраженно поправить платок на шее.

— А вы с ним похожи…

Куроко почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах.

— … оба молчаливые — Кагами рассмеялся, а затем продолжил: — Я вернулся в Японию всего на неделю, чтобы развеяться. И, вот, встретил здесь тебя. Хотел бы показать тебе свой баскетбол, уверен, тебе бы понравилось.

Воображение тут же подкинуло картину, где Кагами шутливо кидает ему мяч, а он моментально передает ему пас обратно. Наверное, напарник от удивления даже поймать не сможет, такого он точно не будет ожидать. Куроко невольно улыбнулся.

— Ты мне, наверное, не веришь. Но на площадке все по-другому ощущается. Даже те, кто мало что смыслит в баскетболе, замечают, когда игра меняется. Только присмотришься к игрокам, к тому, как они вяло играют, а потом ни с того ни с сего команда меняет стратегию, начинает теснить противника по счету. И невольно задумываешься, что же произошло? Когда сам играл, такое случалось после разговора с тренером во время перерыва. Или даже взгляда на товарища по команде было достаточно, чтобы бороться за победу вдвое сильней. Удивительно, правда?

Мысленно Куроко согласился с Кагами, он не раз наблюдал, как одни лишь болельщики воодушевляли команду изменить ход матча. Парень посмотрел на улыбающегося напарника, который, видимо, вспоминал свои лучшие игры. Сейчас Кагами стал прежним, будто этих лет и не было, а они все так же лучшие друзья. После его слов захотелось вновь сыграть в баскетбол, но Куроко подавил в себе желание открыться, заговорить с ним сейчас не лучшая идея.

— Мизуки, я не хотел лететь в Японию. Это меня друг уговорил, сказал, что нам пора вспомнить Токио. Но, будто ему мало девушек в Америке, он первым делом потащил меня сюда. Честно сказать, я в клубы мало ходил, меня такие развлечения не интересовали. Был неправ, иначе я бы не встретил тебя.

Куроко немного смутился от тона его голоса, коснулся кончиков волос, поиграл с ними — и отвел взгляд. Вспомнилось, как во время их первой встречи в Сейрин Кагами посоветовал ему бросить баскетбол, потому что считал его слабаком, но с каждой новой тренировкой все больше признавал в нем хорошего игрока и напарника. Куроко немало знал о Кагами, но никогда не видел прежде, чтобы друг проявлял к кому-нибудь такую симпатию. И объектом его внимания стал сам Куроко. Нет, не Куроко, а Мизуки. И обида вспыхнула вновь.

«Глупости, это все из-за работы. Это же Кагами!» — он вновь посмотрел на улыбающегося напарника. На секунду Куроко представил себе, что бы почувствовал, если бы Кагами его поцеловал? К своему удивлению, ничего похожего на отвращение он не испытал. Может, дело в том, что Куроко до сих пор доверял ему и ассоциировал напарника с защитой и надежностью. «Это просто мое воображение. Кагами это наверняка не понравится». Он поспешил отогнать эти странные для него мысли.

Справившись со смущением, Куроко поудобнее устроился на диване, украдкой посматривая на Кагами и ожидая его дальнейших действий. Часто клиенты клуба хотели, чтобы девушки станцевали для них, развеселили шутками или, наоборот, молча выслушали. Поскольку «Мизуки» не разговаривала, то Кагами ничего не оставалось, кроме как рассказывать о себе. Правда, про баскетбол напарник больше не упоминал, зато поведал о том, как сдружился с Аомине после его приезда в Америку и даже поднатаскал его в английском. Очевидно, они стали хорошими друзьями, несмотря даже на гордость Аомине, который всегда надеялся только на себя, помощь принимать не любил и никогда о ней не просил. Куроко радовался, что за океаном они не оказались поодиночке.

Кагами продолжал рассказывать про США и про людей, которых там встретил. Тренировки и учеба занимали почти все время и развлекаться было просто некогда. Он продолжал поглядывать на «собеседницу», во взгляде уже откровенно читалось желание, и Куроко стало не по себе. До нынешнего дня его не сильно тревожили чужие взгляды, они были лишь частью работы. И сильных различий между клиентами он не делал: одинаково мило всем улыбался, разыгрывал смущение или неприступность… Но с Кагами такой трюк не проходил. И сейчас в зале почему-то стало непривычно душно.

Внимание Куроко привлекла проходящая мимо Ханако — она коротким жестом, который знали лишь работники клуба, дала понять, что время смены подходит к концу, и посетителя нужно рассчитать. А вот и спасение! Куроко медленно поднялся и повернулся к Кагами, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— А, уже время? — Тот потянулся за бумажником. — Принеси, пожалуйста, счет, Мизуки.

Куроко не спеша зашагал к комнате, которая находилась рядом с гримерной, и вошел. Внутри около маленькой кассы сидела Одзаки-сама и, как обычно, курила.

— Закончил на сегодня, Мизуки?

— Да, только клиента рассчитаю, и домой.

Хозяйка помогла ему с чеком. Он вернулся к Кагами и осторожно положил бумажку на край стола, напарник быстро заглянул в чек, а затем отсчитал необходимую сумму.

— Спасибо за вечер, Мизуки! Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся…

Куроко едва заметно улыбнулся и вежливо поклонился, провожая взглядом выходящего из клуба друга. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, парень выдохнул и ушел в гримерную. Тело затекло от сидения в одной позе, поэтому Куроко сладко потянулся и стал потихоньку переодеваться. Ему до сих пор было жарко, платье неприятно прилипло к спине. «Нужно будет в стирку закинуть», — рассеянно подумал он, пытаясь развязать тугую шнуровку сзади — единственный минус этого платья. Хорошо бы, если кто-нибудь из девушек смог бы ему помочь…

Беззвучные мольбы о помощи были услышаны, и в гримерку зашла как всегда веселая Наоми.

— Наоми, поможешь расстегнуть? — взмолился Куроко.

— А? Да, конечно!

Девушка тут же подскочила к Куроко и в два счета расправилась со шнуровкой.

— Тебе Ханако просила передать, что клиент твой, похоже, уходить не собирается. Ждет тебя у выхода из клуба…

И Куроко вдруг осознал, что у клуба всего один выход.

«И что теперь делать? Как долго Кагами там стоять собирается?» Сидеть в клубе и ждать, пока Кагами уйдет — не лучшая идея, ведь завтра рано вставать, а еще Куроко надеялся прочитать хотя бы половину материала лекции к занятиям. «Можно попробовать проскользнуть мимо невидимкой, но с ним может не получиться, он ведь знает мой прием». Он сел на стул и задумался. К тому же ему нельзя появляться на выходе без парика и косметики. Если Кагами увидит его самого, а не Мизуки, то, наверное, придет в бешенство. И их дружбе конец.

Куроко все-таки снял с себя платье и белье, переоделся в свитер и брюки, замотал горло шарфом, но косметику смывать не стал. Да и парик придется попросить на пару дней, может, хозяйка войдет в его положение. Когда он зашел в небольшую ванную, чтобы положить платье в стирку, он осознал, что даже если сбежит от Кагами, то и дома нужно постараться не попасться родителям на глаза. Они всё ещё свято уверены, что сын подрабатывает в обычном кафе, и он не хотел лишать их этой иллюзии.

Разобравшись со сценической одеждой, Куроко заглянул в соседнюю комнату к хозяйке. Та слегка удивилась, заметив, что он переоделся лишь наполовину.

— Что-то случилось, Мизуки?

Куроко вздохнул и попытался объяснить ситуацию:

— Ханако мне сказала, что мой клиент, скорее всего, ждет меня на улице.

Постучав ногтями по столу, женщина раздраженно фыркнула.

— Какой настырный тип. Могу сказать ребятам, чтобы они, м-м, попросили его уйти.

Представив, как именно два телохранителя будут разбираться с Кагами, Куроко поспешно замотал головой.

— Нет-нет! Не надо… Я просто хотел вас попросить одолжить мне парик до завтра. Будет неловко, если он меня здесь увидит. Настоящего меня.

Одзаки-сама задумалась на мгновенье, а потом спокойно сказала:

— Париком и одеждой можешь пользоваться, но вот поведение твоего знакомого меня озадачивает. Он каждый день будет приходить? У тебя ведь, помимо него, и другие клиенты есть.

— Да, я знаю. — Куроко почувствовал себя виноватым. — Но он сказал, что скоро должен улететь обратно в Америку.

— Это хорошо. — Хозяйка помолчала. — А может, отдохнешь пару дней? Проветрись, навести свою родню в больнице, а в пятницу уже приходи. Этот твой знакомый, глядишь, и отстанет.

Куроко понравилась эта идея. Может, Кагами перестанет преследовать, не застав его в клубе? Да и к бабушке он не заглядывал уже две недели, нехорошо получалось.

— Спасибо! Так и сделаю.

Улыбнувшись, Одзаки-сама сказала:

— Ну и славно. Тогда до послезавтра!

— До свидания! — Куроко выскочил из комнаты.

Он зашел в гримерную лишь забрать свою сумку, но все же посмотрел в зеркало. Выглядел он вполне обычно для улицы. Разве что яркий макияж бросался в глаза, но Куроко не мог смыть его сейчас. Повертевшись перед зеркалом, он решил все-таки сменить кроссовки на женские сапоги из его сценической коллекции. Сейчас на дворе стояла осень, а обувь была летней, пачкать ее в слякоти не хотелось, так что идти придется очень аккуратно. Переобувшись, Куроко запихал кроссовки в сумку и, в последний раз посмотрев на свое отражение, остался доволен.

Осторожно открыв дверь клуба, он плотнее прижал сумку к себе и поднялся по маленькой лестнице. На улице уже стемнело и, судя по мокрому асфальту, снова прошел дождь, поэтому обходить лужи нужно будет еще осторожнее. Напарника Куроко не увидел. «Кажется, он ушел», — подумал он и выдохнул с облегчением, но не успел сделать и шага, как услышал знакомый голос:

— Мизуки!

Куроко испуганно обернулся и заметил Кагами чуть поодаль. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене здания, поэтому его поначалу и не было видно. Кагами сделал шаг вперед, выходя под свет фонаря, и остановился. «Не могу пошевелиться», — Куроко хотел уйти, но вопреки собственному решению стоял и молча смотрел на напарника. Убегать от него глупо — все равно догонит.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать. — Кагами кашлянул в кулак, собираясь с мыслями. — Мизуки, я хочу узнать тебя получше. Знаю, звучит неожиданно, но… Может, ты сходишь со мной на свидание?

Глаза Куроко округлились. Хоть он и понимал, что сейчас находится в образе Мизуки, слышать такое приглашение все равно казалось странным. В сердце опять проснулась едкая злость, что Кагами променял его, своего друга, на совершенно незнакомую девушку из клуба. Которая к тому же не разговаривала. Что во внешности Мизуки могло его так зацепить? Ведь, кроме этого, Кагами не знал о ней ничего. И что он собрался делать, даже если бы Куроко согласился, если сам скоро уезжает обратно в Америку?

Напарник смотрел на него, и Куроко видел, как вздымается под легкой спортивной курткой его грудь. Кагами действительно обычно говорил все, что думает, но сейчас слова давались ему с большим трудом:

— Я ничего о тебе не знаю, но хочу узнать. Скажи, Мизуки, я тебе неприятен?

Этот вопрос поставил Куроко в тупик, он плотнее сжал свою сумку. «Он же мой лучший друг, как он может быть мне неприятен?» Он понимал, что сейчас лучше соврать, тогда Кагами, может, больше сюда не заявится. Но он решил ответить честно и отрицательно покачал головой. Напарник воодушевился.

— Тогда… Дашь мне шанс?

Но Куроко вновь покачал головой. «Прости, Кагами-кун». Он не хотел играть с чувствами друга, даже если сам все еще обижался на него. Тот опустил голову, и Куроко понял, что сейчас лучше быстро уйти, пока Кагами не предпринял еще одну попытку с ним заговорить.

Сконцентрировавшись, Куроко постарался «исчезнуть», как раньше делал на баскетбольной площадке. Он развернулся и быстро, насколько позволяли сапоги, зашагал к станции. Ни разу не обернувшись, он перевел дух лишь в конце улицы, но Кагами и не думал преследовать его. Завернув за угол, Куроко переобулся в кроссовки и поехал домой.

К счастью, дома родители уже спали, поэтому Куроко разделся, положил парик в комод в своей комнате и проскользнул в ванную, чтобы смыть макияж. Брать мамины средства для очищения от косметики парень не решился и хорошенько вымыл лицо с мылом. Но отделаться от накладных ресниц и разводов на коже оказалось не так-то просто, поэтому пришлось ополаскивать лицо еще несколько раз.

Настроение было прескверное, и к лекциям он так и не притронулся. Перед глазами все стоял образ взволнованного Кагами. Он постарался отогнать эти мысли и лег спать.

***

В университет Куроко поехал невыспавшимся, да еще с опухшими глазами. Видимо, с мылом вчера он перестарался. Еле-еле отсидев несколько пар, он порадовался, что на работу сегодня не нужно.

Перед тем, как проведать бабушку, Куроко решил заскочить в торговый центр, чтобы перекусить и купить чего-нибудь вкусненького с собой. Наскоро поужинав в местном кафе, он принялся бродить по магазинам. Сначала Куроко решил купить для бабушки маленький тортик, но передумал: «Слишком приторно, наверное, для нее». А вот чуть сладкие моти подошли бы лучше.

По пути попадались магазины с одеждой и игрушками, но Куроко они не интересовали. Тогда он поднялся на этаж выше, и взгляд остановился на витрине павильона с косметикой. Он неосознанно шагнул к магазину, уставившись на выставленную за стеклом помаду. Его внимание привлек один из пробников матового коричневого цвета. «А вот эта отлично подошла бы к моему черному платью», — подумал он. Около помады была разложена палитра теней, румяна и несколько пробников тонального крема подходящих оттенков. Интересно, как бы этот макияж лег на его лицо? Тональник плохо смывался и пачкал костюмы, девочки говорили, что стоит попробовать bb-крем, но он и стоил дороже. Зато лицо после него выглядело свежим. «Кажется, у Наоми такой был. Может, попросить на один раз? А я ей духи одолжу, которые она так просила…»

Внезапно Куроко ужаснулся. О чем он думает?!

Он отшатнулся от витрины и оглянулся по сторонам, но идущие мимо люди не обращали на него внимания. Куроко нашел глазами ближайшую скамейку и присел. Подработка определенно начала на него влиять, и это ему не нравилось. Все начиналось как забавная игра, за которую он получал неплохие деньги, но «Мизуки» все больше просачивалась в его жизнь, словно пытаясь отодвинуть в сторону его настоящее «я».

Еще Куроко сердился на «Мизуки» за эту неразбериху с Кагами. Он осознавал, как глупо ненавидеть часть себя, выдуманный образ, но поделать ничего не мог. Куроко задумался, почему он стал так себя вести? Ведь раньше ничего подобного не случалось, так почему именно сейчас? «Я просто не хочу обманывать друга», — всплыло у него в голове. Но сердце чувствовало полуправду. «Я не хочу, чтобы мой напарник влюблялся в выдуманную девушку», — подсказало сознание. Этот вариант уже подходил больше, но все равно не совсем. И дело даже не в том, что «Мизуки» ненастоящая… «Я хочу, чтобы Кагами обратил внимание на меня». Возможно.

Куроко опешил от собственных мыслей и попытался себя оправдать тем, что просто скучал по другу. И, конечно, расстроился, ведь Кагами ему даже не написал. Но доводы в голове звучали слишком правильно и оттого неискренне. Ему вдруг стало мало просто присутствия Кагами где-то неподалеку. Может, раньше этого и было достаточно, но не сейчас, когда он узнал другую сторону своего друга. Захотелось чего-то большего.

В голове замелькали самые разные фантазии, и Куроко почувствовал, что краснеет. Он встал со скамейки и постарался выбросить пошлые мысли из головы, решив, что в появлении таких странных фантазий виновата работа. Почему-то именно в ней, а не в себе, он сейчас видел корень всех бед. Если так и дальше продолжится, то лучше бы ему оттуда уволиться.

«Моти… Я хотел поискать моти», — словно мантру повторял про себя Куроко, невидящим взглядом рассматривая витрины. К счастью, спустя минут десять рассеянных поисков продуктовый магазин все-таки нашелся. Купив сладостей, он вышел из торгового центра и направился в больницу.

***

Когда Куроко пришел, бабушка, к счастью, не спала. Тревожить ее он не хотел. Она с радостью пригласила внука войти и похлопала по кровати:

— Здравствуй, Тецуя! Ох, как же я рада тебя видеть!

Куроко улыбнулся, убрал купленные моти в маленький холодильник и присел на край кровати.

— Здравствуй, бабушка. Я тебе моти принес, поешь потом, пожалуйста, они очень вкусные.

Бабушка улыбнулась в ответ.

— Спасибо, родной. Я уже сегодня поужинала, так что завтра попробую. Как ты? Как мама с папой?

— Мама с папой работают, как всегда. Но они сказали, что смогут заглянуть к тебе в пятницу.

Куроко старался говорить непринужденно, но мысли все равно возвращались к работе и Кагами. Было не по себе, каждое слово давалось с трудом, и это не укрылось от внимательного взгляда бабушки.

— Ты что-то бледный сегодня. Хоть поужинал?

— Да, заходил в кафе. Всё в порядке. — Куроко постарался увести разговор в безопасное русло: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Бабушка сложила руки на животе.

— Намного лучше. Доктор говорит, что скоро курс лечения закончим, осталось совсем немного. Иду на поправку.

Куроко был рад это слышать, но не успел ничего сказать — она заговорила снова:

— Как твоя работа? Знаешь, Тецуя, мне так неловко, что тебе приходится помогать родителям с оплатой моего лечения. Уже полгода тут пролежала, по дому соскучилась. — Она вздохнула. — Сильно устаешь?

Разговаривать сейчас о работе совсем не хотелось, но Куроко боялся расстроить пожилую женщину, поэтому попытался ответить позитивно:

— На работе все хорошо, хозяйка хвалит. В последнее время даже ухожу домой раньше.

Добрые глаза бабушки будто видели его насквозь, а потом вдруг она сказала:

— Я знаю, что это пока подработка, но если тебе там не нравится, то лучше попробовать себя в чем-то другом. Меня скоро выпишут, Тецуя, и я очень хочу, чтобы ты немножко отдохнул.

— Я совсем не устаю, — попытался возразить Куроко.

Но бабушка продолжила:

— Это пока, мой милый. Пока ты учишься в университете, используй свое время с пользой. Наработаешься еще. Поверь, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как время пролетит. Присмотрись к тому, что тебе нравится.

«Нравится ли мне моя работа?» — Куроко мысленно задал себе вопрос. Он никогда не думал о том, что способ зарабатывать деньги должен быть ему приятен. Он вдруг вспомнил все, что обычно говорили клиенты. В Токио немногие люди могли похвастаться тем, что любят свою работу. Взять хотя бы его родителей. Они вкалывали допоздна, сколько Куроко себя помнил, и уж точно не от хорошей жизни. Он не спрашивал их, почему и как они выбрали свои профессии — времени разговаривать по душам просто не оставалось.

— Бабушка, а тебе нравилась твоя работа?

Женщина вздохнула и призадумалась.

— Когда-то я работала поварихой в одном месте… Хорошее кафе, и люди вокруг добрые. Но платили совсем мало, и я нашла другую работу. Там все было наоборот: заработок хороший, а вот с коллективом не повезло. Так что мало любить свою профессию, Тецуя, все еще от места зависит. А уж смена за сменой трудиться на нелюбимой работе в плохом коллективе — и того хуже.

Куроко стало грустно, но бабушка вдруг взяла его за руку и крепко сжала.

— Извини, не хотела тебя расстраивать.

— Ничего, я понимаю. Папа недавно премию получил, да и ты на поправку идешь. Если подыщу что-то получше, то, может, сменю работу.

— Знаешь, родной, на одной работе жизнь не заканчивается. Может, приглянется тебе кто, посмотри, сколько вокруг красивых и хороших девушек, а вместе и жить веселей будет.

«Интересно, а мог бы я жить вместе с Кагами-куном?» — спросил себя Куроко. Здесь воображение дало сбой — представить совместное проживание никак не получалось. Да и фантазировать о подобном пока что рано. Куроко редко бывал в гостях, а жизнь с собственными родителями не считалась. Он даже не знал, нужно ли о чем-нибудь договариваться, если начинаешь с кем-то жить. Но другие люди же как-то начинают?

Опять поймав себя на странных мыслях, парень постарался от них избавиться. Кагами едет в Америку. Кагами нравятся девушки. Почему Куроко вообще начал представлять их совместное будущее? Как глупо…

— Тецуя, милый, уже поздно. Иди-ка ты домой. — Голос бабушки прервал поток мыслей. — На этих выходных ты лучше отдохни, а на следующей неделе опять заглядывай. И спасибо за моти, я обязательно попробую.

Куроко посмотрел на часы, что висели над входом в палату. Да, уже пора уходить.

— Пожалуйста. Выздоравливай, бабушка.

Он вышел из больницы и в противоречивых чувствах отправился домой.

***

Следующий день прошел еще хуже прежнего. Куроко честно пытался думать только о том, что говорили преподаватели, но в голову лезли какие-то нетипичные для него мысли. Вместо того, чтобы учиться, он вдруг начал наблюдать за однокурсниками. В перерывах между пар девчонки что-то обсуждали и смеялись. Он слышал обрывки их разговоров:

— После пар в караоке пойдем?

— Мы на прошлой неделе ходили, скучно. Может, лучше в кино?

— Тогда я позвоню Рейко-тян, она говорила, что новая комедия клевая.

— Рейко опять своего парня позовет, а мы в пролете будем.

Самая активная из девушек призадумалась:

— Тогда надо организовать двойное свидание!

Дальше Куроко не слушал. Все вокруг будто сговорились и обсуждали личную жизнь. «Неужели встречаться с кем-то так здорово?» — думал он.

Вернувшись домой, Куроко решил почитать, благо свободного времени сегодня оставалось достаточно — на работу только завтра. Взяв с тумбочки книгу, которую он начал две недели назад, Куроко улегся на кровати и нашел главу, где остановился. Но даже в классическом романе теперь в глаза бросалась любовная линия. Отложив книгу в сторону, Куроко задумался.

Что с ним произошло, если и чтение теперь его не радует? Все, что он делал за последние полгода — это учеба и работа. Стоило ему перестать играть в баскетбол, и круг его интересов заметно сузился, теперь ему нечем заняться. Университет и клуб отнимали все силы и свободное время, но раньше было по-другому. Куроко должен бы радоваться спокойному свободному дню, а вместо этого места себе не находил. Что изменилось?

Сознание, как назло, подкинуло ему образ Кагами, и Куроко глубоко вздохнул. Эти две встречи с ним в клубе наложили свой отпечаток, и теперь напарник все чаще занимал его мысли. «Мог бы я с ним встречаться?» — вопрос сам собой всплыл в мыслях. Если бы Кагами не уехал в Америку… Если бы он остался…

Многие девушки из клуба без стеснения рассказывали друг другу о успехах и неудачах на любовном фронте. У Ханако был парень, впрочем, она говорила, что тот не знает, где она работает… «А что бы сказал Кагами, если бы узнал, что Мизуки — это я?» Куроко перевернулся на спину и постарался отогнать эти мысли, но куда там. Чем больше он думал о Кагами, тем сильнее понимал, что лишь его Свет подошел бы ему в качестве пары.

«Вот только Кагами безнадежно влюблен в Мизуки».

***

На следующий день после университета Куроко сразу же отправился на работу, не задержавшись даже на вечерний перекус. С одной стороны, ему не особо хотелось появляться в клубе, а с другой — он надеялся, что еще сможет увидеть Кагами. Хотя после того, как он сам ему отказал, тот вряд ли появится на пороге клуба. По крайней мере, нормальный человек просто забил бы на манерную пустышку, но Кагами был не из нормальных. И его упорству в том же баскетболе Куроко мог только позавидовать.

Завернув в один из тесных переулков недалеко от клуба, Куроко наспех надел парик — на случай, если Кагами опять станет его около входа подкарауливать. Но на улице сегодня никого не оказалось. Почувствовав укол разочарования, он зашел в клуб.

До открытия еще оставалось время, и только официантка тщательно протирала столики. Куроко любил атмосферу пустого клуба. В таком виде заведение можно застать, если прийти очень рано либо закончить смену к середине ночи. Но допоздна он никогда не оставался. До закрытия работали далеко не все девушки, только те, для которых, как понял Куроко, эта работа была основной. Большинство так же, как и он, совмещали ее с учебой.

Заглянув в гримерку, Куроко увидел споривших о чем-то Минами и Ханако. Настоящей ссорой тут не пахло, девушки скорее шутливо препирались. Хотя и ссоры порой случались, в основном из-за клиентов или костюмов. Их обычно пресекала Одзаки-сама.

Подойдя к своему уголку и кинув взгляд на вешалку, Куроко увидел, что кто-то заботливый высушил и повесил туда его синее платье. И вдруг он осознал, насколько не хочет сегодня вновь превращаться в «Мизуки». Мысли возвращались то к Кагами, то к словам бабушки. Если он все же уйдет с этой работы, станет ли по ней хоть немного скучать? К людям здесь Куроко не успел привязаться, сложно говорить о привязанности, когда никто на самом деле никого не знал.

— Эй, Мизуки, привет! Ты сегодня рано, — заметила его Минами.

— Здравствуйте, — Куроко кивнул и положил сумку рядом со стулом.

Ханако отложила в сторону пудреницу и развернулась к нему:

— Вчера и позавчера твой красноволосый опять заходил.

Сердце пропустило удар. «В этом весь Кагами. Даже после отказа не сдался». Он хотел узнать подробности, но спрашивать не понадобилось — Ханако рассказала сама.

— Позавчера он пришел поздно, тебя искал. Но ему Одзаки-сама сказала, что у тебя выходной. Он вроде как спрашивал, какой у тебя график… Но хозяйка ответила, что у тебя свободный график. Предложила ему другую девушку, а он отказался и ушел. И вчера то же самое.

Куроко молчал. «Придет ли Кагами сегодня?» Он понимал, что хочет, чтобы тот пришел даже несмотря на то, что сам ему отказал. Он смотрел на темное платье с пышной юбкой, в котором показался ему впервые… Хоть Куроко и пообещал выбирать в ближайшее время что-нибудь другое, руки сами потянулись к нему.

— Закадрил ты своего клиента, Мизуки, — хихикнула Ханако.

— Да уж…

— Если помощь нужна — обращайся. Я как раз закончила. Как тебе?

Девушка встала со стула и повертелась перед парнем в новом костюме. Сегодня Ханако примерила на себя образ дикой кошечки: ушки на голове, короткая тигровая юбка и отороченный мехом топик, — а кто-то из танцовщиц даже помог ей нарисовать озорные черные полоски по всему телу.

— Неплохо, — улыбнулся он.

— Мяу! — девушка мазнула по воздуху «лапкой», вживаясь в роль.

«Хоть кто-то здесь веселится». Куроко снял куртку, брюки с футболкой и повесил одежду на спинку стула, затем принялся приводить парик в порядок. Он хорошенько его расчесал, положил на столик и достал платье с вешалки. Настроения выступать не было совершенно, но он все же постарался войти в образ. Тем более, его смены в клубе самые короткие, Одзаки-сама не хотела, чтобы ее «Мизуки» приелась. Может, сегодня придет кто-то из постоянных клиентов, ни Мацуи-сан, ни Наито-сан вот уже неделю как не заглядывали. С ними вечер пройдет спокойно. Главное — перестать думать о Кагами.

Сегодня он пришел одним из первых и, чтобы прогнать навязчивые мысли, решил быстро освежиться, пока не появились остальные девушки. Ванная была скромной: душевая кабина в дальнем углу, стиральная машина и сразу над ней раковина, туалет возле двери. Теплые струи воды успокаивали, так что после душа Куроко почувствовал себя намного лучше и начал готовиться к выходу на сцену.

Все как обычно: белье, чулки, платье. Затем бархотка на шею и макияж. Если с первыми пунктами Куроко справился на автомате, то с косметикой ему сегодня не везло: тени на веках выходили неровными и слишком темными. Он попытался их исправить и начал аккуратно закрашивать неровные края светлыми оттенками, стараясь сгладить их, но вышло хуже некуда. Ханако не выдержала его мучений и присела рядом.

— Мизуки, смывай. Я помогу нарисовать.

— Спасибо, Ханако.

Избавившись от макияжа, Куроко послушно сел напротив Ханако и подставил лицо ее умелым рукам. Девушка что-то напевала себе под нос, порхая кисточками и маленькими щеточками над его кожей.

— Посиди еще чуть-чуть, я сама наклею ресницы. Будет обидно, если опять придется все перерисовывать. Ты сегодня какой-то пришибленный.

Куроко ничего не ответил. Когда Ханако закончила, он поблагодарил ее, а затем надел парик и перчатки. Посмотрев в зеркало на «Мизуки», Куроко про себя решил, что вскоре должен расстаться с этим образом. Да, когда-то ему даже нравилась необычность такой работы, но теперь перевоплощение в девушку перестало его радовать. Он заигрался.

В гримерную вошла Одзаки-сама и, осмотрев танцовщиц, сказала:

— Если готовы, можете выходить на сцену. У нас уже трое клиентов сидят, а еще один позвонил и зарезервировал столик через полчаса.

Поправив юбку, Куроко вышел в зал и с замиранием сердца огляделся. Кагами там не было. Почему-то он до последнего надеялся, что тот придет, но вместо него увидел трех незнакомых мужчин: двое уже что-то распивали в правом углу зала, а еще один курил на диване ближе к середине. К тем, что пили, игриво подбежали Ханако и «медсестричка», а клиент посередине все сидел в одиночестве и рассматривал танцовщиц на сцене.

Куроко краем глаза тоже посмотрел на остальных девушек, что стояли рядом. Какая из них могла бы заинтересовать клиента? Наоми надела наряд горничной, вряд ли она его заинтересует. Судя по тому, как он тщательно выбирал себе танцовщицу, обыденное ему не по нраву, а горничные — это почти клише. Минами сегодня вышла в зеленом коротком платье с блестками, похожая на поп-звезду… Тоже вряд ли. Как зовут еще одну стройную блондинку в черном купальнике, с заячьими ушками и бантиком на шее Куроко не помнил, она пришла недавно. А вот она, возможно, как раз и подойдет.

Его взгляд был знаком Куроко: мужчина оценивал девушек, как товар, нисколько этого не скрывая. Он платил, а значит, был хозяином ситуации, местным богом и центром вселенной. Все без исключения девушки терпеть не могли таких. Именно они обычно вели себя грубо и пытались нарушить правила, распуская руки. Да и в их компании приятного мало. Однако это часть работы, и все это понимали. Твое дело — уметь находить общий язык даже с такими посетителями, ведь они тоже приносят деньги. И первое правило гласило: «Улыбайся!»

Пока Куроко находился в образе, он полностью задвигал свое «я» на задний план, зная, что клиент в любом случае разговаривает лишь с наивной голубоволосой девочкой. Но сегодня он чувствовал отвращение к происходящему и надеялся, что ему не придется обслуживать нахально ухмыляющегося мужчину. Но винтажный наряд Мизуки сильно выделялся, а значит, выбор мог пасть и на него.

Новенькая блондинка кокетливо играла с бантиком на шее и стреляла глазами в сторону клиента. «Хочет подзаработать», — догадался Куроко. Что ж, если выберут ее, он нисколько не будет об этом сожалеть.

Но мужчина уверенно ткнул указательным пальцем в его сторону. «Черт!» — выругался про себя Куроко, а Наоми рядом с сочувствием шепнула:

— Удачи!

Выбора не было, и Куроко медленно спустился со сцены. Вблизи мужчина не казался таким противным: около тридцати лет, ухоженный, в дорогом костюме. В ноздри ударил запах сигаретного дыма, настолько крепкого, словно мужчина натирался табачными листьями, а не использовал одеколон. А вдобавок шли и похабная улыбка, и масляный взгляд — карие глаза уже буквально раздевали Мизуки.

— Какая необычная красотка. Давай, присаживайся.

Этот тип еще и приказывать любил, вдвойне неприятно. Куроко присел на диван как можно дальше и поправил юбку. Клиент же наслаждался ситуацией.

— Такая молоденькая, а уже в борделе работаешь, — он затянулся сигаретой. — Какие мужчины тебе нравятся, детка? Может, те, у кого кошелек потолще? Или тебе подавай помоложе?

Куроко чуть не стошнило, но он промолчал. На любой его ответ последует новая колкость, а спорить с посетителями негласно запрещалось. Тем временем, мерзавец решил продолжить «знакомство»:

— Не молчи, дорогуша, я сюда пришел не смотреть, как ты глазами хлопаешь. Давай начнем сначала? Как тебя зовут?

— Мизуки, — негромко отозвался Куроко.

— Что-что ты сказала? Я тебя не слышу. Не будь тихоней и давай уже отрабатывай свои чаевые. Еще раз?

— Мизуки, — громче повторил Куроко.

Тут лицо мужчины вытянулось, он совсем по-другому взглянул на сидящую рядом с ним «девушку».

— Погоди-ка… Так ты не девчонка?!

Куроко вновь замолчал, а клиент потушил сигарету о пепельницу и расхохотался:

— Меня обслуживает парень, вот же я докатился!

Он придвинулся ближе и стал рассматривать Куроко еще внимательней, а затем почесал подбородок:

— Да тебя парнем-то назвать сложно. И под этой штукатуркой от девчонки не отличить. Видимо, жизнь не задалась, вот и одеваешься в платья?

Куроко медленно закипал, но изо всех сил старался сдержаться. Так по-хамски с ним себя не вел еще ни один клиент. Этот не просто развлекался, но и пытался его унизить, ударить побольнее. Куроко хотел отшутиться, но внезапно около столика нарисовалась официантка:

— Не желаете ли чего-нибудь заказать, господин? Может, кофе?

Юми, видно, заподозрила неладное и пришла разрядить обстановку, за что Куроко был ей благодарен. Но не сработало.

— Нет, спасибо.

Как только она удалилась, мужчина придвинулся ближе, и Куроко чувствовал неприятный запах табака, исходящий от него.

— Личико у тебя смазливое. А ты точно парень? Знаешь, я что-то сомневаюсь. Может, у тебя еще сюрпризы имеются?

Мужчина хищно улыбнулся и стал медленно придвигать ладонь, которой опирался на диван, к Куроко, явно собираясь залезть под юбку. «Да он извращенец!» — промелькнуло у Куроко в голове.

— Простите, но это запрещено, — холодно предупредил он, не отводя взгляда от цепких грубых пальцев.

— Неужели? Какая досада, — мужчина картинно вздохнул. — А если потрогаю, что ты сделаешь? Позовешь на помощь, как девчонка?

Куроко медленно придвинулся к столику, чтобы нажать на кнопку, если этот извращенец все-таки начнет распускать руки. За время работы в клубе он нажимал ее лишь раз, и то посетитель опьянел в хлам. Но этот был трезв!

— Вас выставят из клуба. Давайте вернемся к разговору? Или можете позвать другую девушку вместо меня. — Куроко предпринял последнюю попытку сгладить ситуацию.

— Это слишком скучно. Ты мне нравишься больше.

Когда горячая ладонь скользнула под пышную юбку и огладила внутреннюю сторону бедра, Куроко нащупал заветную кнопку и быстро ее нажал. Он уже слышал шаги двух массивных телохранителей, но клиент не собирался его отпускать, а тянул вниз тонкую резинку чулка. Куроко сдерживался, чтобы не ударить извращенца, и лишь схватил за руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Это искаженное гримасой похоти лицо он еще долго не забудет.

Сзади послышался хлопок входной двери, а затем кто-то быстро побежал по ступенькам, спускаясь в клуб. Куроко и опомниться не успел, как лапавший его извращенец отлетел на другую сторону дивана, получив кулаком по лицу. Он обернулся и увидел запыхавшегося Кагами, а позади него двух рослых охранников.

— Мизуки, ты в порядке?! — взволнованно спросил Кагами.

Куроко смотрел в глаза своему напарнику и был так рад его видеть, что едва не ответил вслух. Меж тем охранники подошли ближе к столику и нависли над отправленным в нокаут клиентом.

— Неплохо его приложили…

Пока охранники кое-как пытались поднять клиента с пола, Кагами протянул Куроко раскрытую ладонь:

— Пойдем со мной, Мизуки!

Дальнейшие события проносились перед глазами Куроко, словно перемотка какого-то кино. Он уверенно вложил свою руку в ладонь Кагами, и тот быстро потянул его за собой к выходу на улицу, а там наскоро поймал такси. Машина тронулась с места, увозя их обоих подальше от клуба.

***

— Но, Одзаки-сама, этот красноволосый тип не только вырубил нашего посетителя, но еще и работницу увез. Может, стоит позвонить в полицию?

Женщина покачала головой, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся желтую машину:

— Не надо. Пусть едут.

— А если он ее…

— Все в порядке. Мизуки — парень, к тому же это его знакомый. Сами разберутся.

«Да и, сдается мне, он все равно скоро от нас уйдет». Одзаки-сама выбросила окурок и, поежившись, спустилась обратно в клуб, проигнорировав вытянувшиеся от удивления лица охранников.

***

Куроко сидел рядом с Кагами на заднем сиденье машины и смотрел в окно. «Нужно потом вещи забрать». Он сбежал с работы, в костюме, да еще и извращенец этот… После такой выходки из клуба точно придется уйти, но он не сожалел. Сегодняшняя смена открыла ему глаза, и продолжать в том же духе он просто не сможет, да и не хочет. Хватит с него. Все-таки драка с клиентом была лишней, двое громил Одзаки-самы справились бы и без помощи Кагами.

Напарник так и не отпустил его руку, он, наверное, тоже не ожидал от себя такого пыла. Куроко украдкой взглянул на Кагами — тот смотрел перед собой и о чем-то думал.

— Куда едем-то? — голос водителя заставил обоих встрепенуться.

— В какой-нибудь приличный мотель…

Кагами посмотрел на «Мизуки» и, заметив округлившиеся глаза, поспешно добавил:

— Не волнуйся, я тебя не трону. Сейчас уже поздно, отдохнешь там. А я уеду, если захочешь.

Сердце Куроко забилось чаще, но Кагами он доверял. Он не боялся, что напарник станет к нему приставать, но опасался быть раскрытым, особенно когда они останутся только вдвоем. Хотя сейчас весь этот маскарад уже не имел никакого смысла, и Куроко вполне мог попытаться поговорить с другом, объяснить ему, что произошло. Наверное, тот разозлится, но сумеет его понять. Возможно, со временем…

Рука Кагами была теплой и приятной, и Куроко нравилось это прикосновение. Внутри него шла отчаянная борьба: разум твердил, что испытывать влечение к напарнику абсурдно, но тело жаждало большего. Пытаясь скрыть румянец на щеках, он вновь отвернулся, потому что в своих мыслях зашел куда дальше невинного переплетения пальцев.

— Прости, что я не сдержался, но тот тип перешел все границы, — внезапно произнес Кагами и чуть сильнее сжал ладонь в перчатке. — Я думал, что ты начинаешь работать позже, хотел еще разок увидеть тебя перед отъездом.

Куроко признался себе, что не хочет, чтобы напарник уезжал. Неделя пролетела быстро, а они так и не поговорили. А о чем говорить сейчас? «Кагами-кун, извини, что переоделся девушкой и заставил тебя влюбиться, но я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, потому что сам влюбился в тебя». От сказанной про себя фразы захотелось выпрыгнуть в окно, испариться или просто провалиться сквозь землю. Такая глупая ситуация… И как только он умудрился в нее попасть? Рядом с Кагами все идет кувырком.

— Приехали! — выкрикнул водитель.

Расплатившись, Кагами вышел из такси и открыл дверь перед «Мизуки», подавая руку. Пока Куроко рассматривал высокое здание, куда его привез Кагами, он осторожно проверил, что парик не сполз. Все детали костюма на правильных местах, и Кагами все еще остается в неведении. Вот и хорошо.

Яркая сияющая вывеска мотеля привлекала взгляды проходящих мимо людей, а Куроко все не мог поверить, что ему предстоит зайти внутрь. Такое показывали разве что в кино или рисовали в манге, любителем которой он, впрочем, не был, но невольно слышал обсуждения одногруппников.

— Пойдем, Мизуки.

Кагами уверенно зашагал ко входу, держа «девушку» за руку. Когда они подошли к стойке регистрации, Куроко отвернулся от приветливой женщины, которая стала задавать вопросы и озвучивать цены. Лишь бы не слышать разговора, он рассматривал интерьер фойе, но обрывки фраз все же долетали.

— Да… На двоих… На всю ночь… Да, спасибо. Плачу картой.

— Ваш номер на третьем этаже. Пожалуйста, располагайтесь!

Чем ближе Куроко подходил к номеру, тем сильнее разум твердил, что все должно происходить не так. Но убегать было уже поздно — Кагами провел по электронному замку выданным пропуском и открыл дверь.

Номер оказался таким, каким Куроко его себе и представлял: просторная светлая комната с большой двуспальной кроватью посередине. По обе стороны от нее расположились прикроватные тумбочки, у стены стоял высокий шкаф, а рядом со входом он заметил еще одну дверь. «Наверное, ванная», — подумал он, проходя внутрь. Кагами шагнул следом. Тихо щелкнул замок.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. «В клубе было темно, но неужели он до сих пор меня не узнал?» — Куроко пристально смотрел напарнику в глаза, но в них отражалось лишь то, к чему он уже начинал привыкать: интерес, желание.

— Знаешь, Мизуки… Когда я позвал тебя на свидание в прошлый раз, ты напомнила мне одного человека…

Куроко старался сохранять спокойствие и молился, чтобы Кагами не услышал, как бешено стучит сейчас его сердце. Напарник продолжал:

— Может, позже я все-таки решусь ему написать. Но ты не он. Я хотел провести с тобой время, но, наверное, это немного эгоистично. Тебе я могу посмотреть в глаза и поверить, что он тоже вовсе мной не разочарован. Поэтому…

Продолжить Кагами не смог, и Куроко сделал шаг к нему, оказавшись вплотную. «Кагами-кун, ты идиот!» Если бы тот догадался отправить одно чертово сообщение, сейчас они бы не оказались в настолько запутанной ситуации. И никому бы не пришлось притворяться. И Куроко не влюбился бы в него.

Куроко парень, он не может вот так просто прикоснуться к лучшему другу. Но может Мизуки. «Все-таки в этом образе есть свои плюсы», — подумал он и осторожно коснулся футболки на груди Кагами кончиками пальцев.

***

Кагами не понимал, зачем вообще стал рассказывать Мизуки о том, что его тревожило. Предателем и лжецом он точно быть не перестанет, но эта молчаливая девушка почему-то располагала его к себе. Может, дело в ее голубых глазах? Они будто заглядывали в самую его душу. И в то же время напоминали о том, кто до сих пор ему дорог. Встретиться с Куроко Кагами не пытался — слишком боялся узнать, что тот и без Кагами добился успеха и у него все хорошо. А что мог рассказать он? О собственных неудачах? Их дружбе пришел бы конец, Куроко бы не простил, что тот сдался. Соврать тоже не получится, напарник всегда знал, когда Кагами недоговаривает. Сколько раз он останавливался перед попыткой отправить ему сообщение? В телефоне уже, наверное, полсотни черновиков. Хуже только, что он не просто хотел увидеть друга. Вконец доконавшие фантазии о Куроко сводили с ума. Когда Кагами получал невинное сообщение «Как у тебя дела, Кагами-кун?», приходилось изворачиваться и отговариваться занятостью, чтобы ответ получился предельно коротким и нейтральным. Куроко не поймет. А лучшего напарника Кагами терять не собирался, даже если они больше никогда не сыграют вместе.

Но Мизуки совсем другая, она девушка, хоть и похожа на Куроко. Если бы Кагами не знал, что Куроко единственный ребенок в семье, то подумал бы, что это его сестра. Но так неправильно — ожидать, что скромная молчаливая Мизуки его заменит. И все же именно на это сходство он и купился.

Его взгляд старался поймать все детали ее образа, останавливаясь то на тонких, почти прозрачных перчатках, то на груди, прикрытой округлым вырезом платья. Когда девушка переминалась с ноги на ногу, ее пышная юбка шуршала, будоража воображение еще сильнее. В этом платье Мизуки предстала перед ним в самый первый день их встречи. Она оставалась загадкой, которую ему не терпелось разгадать — избавиться от этой красивой обертки. Медленно, деталь за деталью. Хотелось коснуться ее волос, вдохнуть их запах и прижать девушку к себе. Но больше всего Кагами желал услышать ее голос.

Когда кончики пальцев девушки вдруг коснулись его груди, он затаил дыхание. «Неужели она согласна? Неужели…» Кагами смотрел в ее глаза и думал, что его фантазия воплощается в реальность. Это легкое касание девушки отдавало такой нежностью, что он невольно потянулся к ней, почти обхватил обеими ладонями ее талию, но Мизуки мягко его остановила, осторожно отталкивая его руки.

— Мне нельзя трогать? — Голос перешел на хрип, и он сглотнул.

Мизуки помотала головой и чуть нахмурилась, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. А Кагами вспомнил, как, стоило глазам привыкнуть к полумраку клуба, прямо перед собой увидел, как на Мизуки, его прекрасную луну, едва не навалился и лапает какой-то тип в костюме. И бугаи-охранники даже не спешат помогать, идут себе неторопливо!..

— Обещаю не трогать, — улыбнулся Кагами.

Девушка кивнула и коснулась Кагами немного увереннее, заскользила ладонью по его шее и потянула к себе. Он послушно наклонился к ней, и накрыл ее губы своими. Он так сильно хотел обнять Мизуки, но не мог — игра будет только по ее правилам. Сжав руки в кулаки и отвечая на невинный поцелуй, он прикрыл глаза. Теплые губы, отдающие вкусом помады, целовали его так осторожно и нежно, что Кагами бросило в жар. Его нетерпеливая натура требовала выхода, возбуждение росло, в джинсах стало тесно. Почти звериный инстинкт пришлось обуздать — едва решившуюся, таинственную, он не хотел ее отпугнуть.

Мизуки отстранилась, но ее теплые пальцы продолжали исследовать тело Кагами. Она медленно коснулась его лица обеими руками, нежно провела ими по шее, огладила плечи. Девушка будто бы пыталась понять мужское тело и все так же молча наблюдала за его реакцией. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза, когда она осторожно потянула ворот его распахнутой куртки. Кагами догадался, чего она хочет, и снял куртку, оставшись в футболке.

Девушка едва заметно улыбнулась и приподняла его футболку, касаясь кожи и игриво очерчивая кубики пресса. «Господи, я этого не выдержу!» А сладостная пытка продолжалась — теперь Мизуки исследовала его спину, находясь так близко, что у Кагами перехватило дыхание.

Чуть наклонив голову, она опустила взгляд, но Кагами не видел ее лица — длинная челка упала на глаза. Он смутился, понимая, что Мизуки наверняка заметила, как сильно он возбудился. «Лишь бы она не испугалась и не сбежала!» Через мгновенье он почувствовал, как пальцы ласково погладили выпирающую ширинку. Сдерживаться становилось все сложнее, но он не собирался нарушать обещание. Не сейчас.

Когда Мизуки перестала его гладить через джинсы, он едва сдержал стон сожаления, но девушка вновь положила руки ему на грудь и слегка подтолкнула к кровати. Он сел на край, наблюдая за молчаливой красавицей, и мысленно умолял лишь о том, чтобы избавиться от джинсов, в которых сейчас так больно сидеть. Мизуки расправила свою пышную юбку и медленно опустилась на колени. Не переставая смотреть на него, она раздвинула ноги Кагами, и у него едва не выскочило сердце из груди. «Она действительно хочет этого?» Когда ее руки потянулись к застежке на штанах, он попытался ее остановить:

— Мизуки, если ты не хочешь…

Но девушка так пронзительно посмотрела на него, что Кагами смутился. «Все-таки она потрясающая», — промелькнуло у него в голове, пока Мизуки неожиданно быстро расправлялась с застежкой. Теперь Кагами наблюдал за ее ловкими пальцами в тонких перчатках. Она потянула вниз резинку трусов, и Кагами инстинктивно приподнял бедра, чтобы одежда соскользнула легче.

Член уже пульсировал и просил ласки, но Мизуки медлила, рассматривая его. Ее взгляд не был испуганным, наоборот, она смотрела на возбужденную плоть с нетерпением. Кагами мог поклясться, что видит азарт в ее глазах. «Что она будет делать дальше?» — он терялся в догадках, потому что поведение девушки невозможно было просчитать. Она вела себя неожиданно: словно не знала, с чего начать, но при этом нисколько не боялась.

Не снимая перчаток, Мизуки аккуратно обхватила член одной рукой и лизнула чувствительную, истекающую смазкой головку. Кагами застонал от щекочущего прикосновения, нетерпеливо дернул бедрами навстречу, и девушка осторожно попробовала взять его в рот. С первого раза не получилось, она сидела слишком далеко, поэтому Мизуки придвинулась чуть ближе и, обхватив головку, тут же закашлялась. Кагами сообразил, что опыта у нее все же нет, но она хочет попробовать.

— Ты не обязана, я… — он хотел помочь, научить ее. — Дыши… через нос…

Другого совета у Кагами не имелось, голос сел, тело жаждало прикосновений. Мизуки осторожно заскользила губами по члену, помогая двигать чувствительную кожу одной рукой. Она не брала дальше головки, но и этого было достаточно.

Дыхание перехватывало, он чувствовал, как ласки Мизуки стали немного увереннее, она старалась держать ритм. Кагами не видел ее взгляда — только колыхающиеся в такт волосы. Мир перед ним поплыл, он ощущал приближение долгожданной разрядки, и будто по своей воле его рука зарылась в голубые волосы, направляя Мизуки сделать последние несколько движений.

Внезапно произошло то, чего Кагами никак не ожидал. Чуть сжав волосы, он увидел, как они соскользнули с головы Мизуки и остались у него в руке. «Что за херня?!» Мизуки отшатнулась, но Кагами был так напуган, что смотрел не на нее, а на… Он не сразу сообразил, что держит в руке парик.

— Твою мать!

Заметив короткие растрепавшиеся волосы, Кагами почувствовал себя идиотом. «Мизуки?.. Это… Что с ней? Черт возьми, это парень, что ли?!» От ярости он едва мог дышать, и Кагами с силой отпихнул извращенца ногой в плечо. Ударившись о дверь номера и растеряв всю грацию, «Мизуки» сидела… сидел у двери, неуклюже расставив ноги, и Кагами поверил, что перед ним действительно не девушка. Мысли путались, а на язык не просилось ничего, кроме мата:

— Какого хрена?!

Кагами вскочил с постели и собирался схватить за грудки ублюдка, который его провел. Тот все еще сидел на полу и все шуршал своими глупыми юбками. «Я сейчас прибью этого гада!» Но до боли знакомый голос заставил его буквально застыть на месте.

— Кагами-кун, ты обещал не трогать!

***

Куроко поднял голову, одной рукой потирая ушибленную спину. Он так и сидел на пороге, а Кагами смотрел на него сверху вниз. Напарник явно не понимал, что сейчас произошло, он часто дышал, а в его ладони все так же свисал тряпкой парик. Всего за несколько мгновений на его лице проступило удивление, а затем испуг:

— Куроко?!

«Идиот, ты назвал его по имени!..»

В голове не осталось ни одной ясной мысли. Что делать? Что теперь делать?! Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, Куроко вскочил, дернул входную дверь изо всех сил и выбежал из комнаты. Оказавшись в коридоре, он кинулся сначала в одну сторону, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда они пришли, затем — в другую.

Не дожидаясь лифта, он побежал вниз по лестнице, хватаясь за перила, когда его заносило на поворотах. «Что я наделал?!»

Выбежав на улицу, Куроко наобум ринулся в правую сторону, но вскоре остановился и попытался отдышаться. Перед глазами мелькали сцены минутной давности.

…Куроко касался губ Кагами своими губами. Никогда раньше не целовавшийся, он делал это неумело, но старался вложить в невинный поцелуй все, что чувствовал. Кагами нетерпеливо и немного грубо отвечал.

…«Он такой же парень, как и я, ему должно понравиться». Куроко нервничал, но все же раздвинул ноги Кагами и медленно опустился между ними на колени. Расправив пышную юбку, он потянулся к застежке его джинсов.

…Никогда еще они не были так близки. Куроко хотел дотронуться до собственного члена, но лишь сильнее сжал другой рукой юбку. Нельзя. Он не мог рассмотреть лица Кагами, однако уже одного его голоса и срывающегося дыхания было достаточно, чтобы потерять голову. Такого он не мыслил даже в самых смелых фантазиях.

…Куроко с ужасом на лице шарахнулся от Кагами, который ошалело разглядывал парик в своих руках. «Мне конец!» — мелькнуло у него в голове.

«Какой кошмар! Зачем я вообще это затеял?! Доигрался».

Холодный осенний воздух немного успокоил его. Ноги и руки до сих пор подрагивали, и только сейчас он почувствовал жгучую боль — сценические туфли сорвали пластырь с незажившей мозоли и натирали щиколотку.

«Куда теперь идти? Где я?» Оглядевшись по сторонам, Куроко понял, что не знает, где находится. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось. Убегать — не самое разумное решение, ведь с собой у него ни денег, ни документов. Да и видок еще тот. В таком виде он привлечет лишнее внимание, а то и попадет в соцсети. На него уже косились.

По дороге с гулом проезжали машины, а Куроко внезапно почувствовал себя безумно одиноким. «Зачем я вообще начал его раздевать? А если он меня не простит?» Мысли путались.

«Лучше бы этого никогда не было!»

— Куроко!

Он обернулся и увидел запыхавшегося и взъерошенного Кагами, который быстрым шагом двигался к нему.

«Бесполезно убегать, все равно догонит».

Кагами подошел к нему, не слишком близко, и теперь Куроко заметил задравшийся с одного бока край футболки и наспех застегнутые на пуговицу джинсы. Перед глазами опять предстала сцена из мотеля, заставив покраснеть от стыда. Хотелось сквозь землю провалиться.

— Куроко… Зачем ты это сделал? — голос Кагами звучал неуверенно.

— Сделал что?

«Что он имеет в виду? Переодевание или…»

— Всё. Почему ты мне сразу не сказал?

Какой хороший вопрос. Куроко чувствовал, что не может сдержать себя в руках:

— А тебе есть до меня дело?

Кагами оторопело смотрел на него, пытаясь подыскать слова:

— Конечно…

Сжав кулаки, Куроко посмотрел напарнику в глаза, понимая, что уже не остановится.

— Кагами, ты словом не обмолвился о своем приезде. Ты уже почти неделю как в Токио, но предпочел развлекаться в клубе вместо того, чтобы хоть раз позвонить!

«Что я несу? Не мое дело, как он развлекается». Нет, не так Куроко представлял себе разговор с Кагами. Но накопленная обида вырывалась наружу, застилая глаза:

— И зачем было врать о том, что в Америке у тебя все хорошо? Ты считал, что я тебя не пойму? Если бы ты не пришел в клуб, я бы так ничего и не узнал.

Кагами смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. От этого взгляда Куроко стало не по себе. Будто бы напарник только сейчас осознал, что избегал лучшего друга всю неделю, а уже должен уезжать. С него бы сталось.

— Так это месть? — пораженно спросил Кагами.

— Нет… — сказал Куроко, но передумал: — Да.

Когда Кагами подошел на шаг ближе, Куроко не стал отводить взгляд и с вызовом посмотрел на него. Казалось, что Кагами не сможет совладать с собой и сейчас ему врежет. Ну и пусть. Есть за что.

Но тот вдруг порывистым жестом сгреб Куроко и крепко прижал к себе:

— Я не хотел тебя избегать и обманывать. Просто боялся не оправдать ожиданий.

Куроко дернулся и попытался вырваться, но напарник держал крепко. Так крепко, словно боялся, что Куроко вдруг может исчезнуть. Уткнувшись лбом в широкую теплую грудь Кагами, он постепенно успокаивался.

— Ты дурак, Кагами-кун.

— Знаю.

Горячие ладони согревали и медленно поглаживали спину. Они постояли так еще немного, а потом Куроко мягко отстранился:

— Мне нужно вернуться в клуб. Там мои вещи.

Кагами почесал затылок.

— Может, лучше завтра? Пусть успокоятся после сегодняшней перепалки.

Куроко задумался, прикидывая возможные варианты развития событий, а потом произнес:

— Да, наверное, лучше завтра. Заодно поговорю с хозяйкой об увольнении.

Работать в клубе дальше совсем не хотелось, тем более что он нарушил одно из двух главных правил заведения. А после сегодняшнего вечера он просто не заставит себя снова переодеваться. Уж лучше устроиться официантом в кафе, пусть и платят там меньше.

— Куроко… Почему ты начал работать в этом клубе?

— Ну, это долгая история.

Кагами кивнул в сторону мотеля:

— Может, поднимемся, и ты все расскажешь?

Мерзнуть на улице определенно не стоило, и Куроко согласился.

— Хорошо. Надо еще родителям сказать… что переночую у друга. Дашь свой телефон позвонить?

— Конечно.

Они двинулись обратно в мотель. Кагами отчего-то выглядел счастливым и, пока они шли до номера, довольно улыбался. Уже в комнате он бережно поднял с пола голубой парик и озадаченно повертел его в руках.

— Я в душ. А потом ты все мне расскажешь. — Куроко переступил порог ванной и закрыл дверь.

Он смотрел на себя в зеркало: волосы взъерошены, губная помада смазалась, да и остальной макияж слегка поплыл. Но на этот раз в отражении Куроко видел только себя. Он улыбнулся и стал осторожно расшнуровывать платье, которое теперь ему было ни к чему.

«Спасибо, Мизуки. И прощай».

ЭПИЛОГ

Куроко проснулся и потянулся в кровати, ощущая на талии тяжесть руки Кагами, прижимающего его к себе. Все та же светлая комната мотеля нисколько не изменилась за прошедшие два года. Это место стало для них судьбоносным, и они из раза в раз приходили именно сюда для своих недолгих встреч, потому что родителям Куроко о своем избраннике еще сказать не решался. Они пока что не поймут. Зато теперь у Кагами действительно была причина хотя бы ненадолго возвращаться в Токио.

— О чем задумался, Тецуя?

Кагами тоже проснулся и, лежа на боку, наблюдал за ним.

— Да так, ни о чем. — Куроко повернулся к нему.

— Волнуешься из-за переезда?

— Немного.

Кагами легонько прикусил его плечо, а затем сказал:

— Преподавателю японского не так просто найти работу в Америке, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Поспрашиваю знакомых. Будь ты врачом, с твоим уровнем языка тебя бы с руками оторвали.

Куроко сердито посмотрел на него:

— Мне еще экзамены сдавать.

— Все-все, молчу.

Перевернувшись на спину, Кагами рассмеялся, а Куроко оставалось лишь вздохнуть. Легко ему говорить! Он-то в Америке уже шестой год живет. Куроко не представлял, что вот так сможет взять и изменить привычную жизнь, но знал — Тайга его не бросит. Для родителей Кагами был хорошим другом их сына, который поможет ему освоиться в Америке и встать на ноги. А детали он им расскажет потом… когда-нибудь. Вместе у них получится.

— У меня скоро день рождения, между прочим. Ты обещал какой-то сюрприз, — протянул Кагами.

— Возможно.

Любопытный Кагами вновь заворочался в постели и, прижав Куроко к себе, прошептал:

— Может, пройдемся по магазинам? Я недавно видел в продаже симпатичные парички…

Куроко усмехнулся:

— Вот сам и наденешь. Уверен, тебе пойдут длинные красные волосы. А еще кружевные чулки.

Поперхнувшись, Кагами обиженно посмотрел на него.

— Это не смешно.

— А я и не шучу.

Глаза Кагами блеснули недобрым огоньком, он в одно мгновение оказался сверху и придавил его своим телом.

— И с каких это пор ты стал таким дерзким?

Куроко не успел ответить — Кагами уже нетерпеливо потянулся за поцелуем.

«С тех самых, когда ты подозвал меня к своему столику».

Но Кагами уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.


End file.
